A Peacock's Harem
by Logan Jindrak X
Summary: Lord Shen has conquered China and has no enemy left. So what is he gonna do next? It's simple: gather up the most beautiful women in China and bring them together to build his harem. This is my first harem story.
1. The Emperor

**A Peacock's Harem**

He finally did it. After twenty long years, Shen came back from his banishment, used his new weapon to conquer Gongmen City, and defeated not only the Kung Fu Council but the Dragon Warrior as well. The pleasure he felt when he launched that firework ball at Master Thundering Rhino to blow him into thousands of little pieces could not be compared to anything else. So imagine how big the pleasure of blowing up the _Dragon Warrior _felt!

With this flabby panda gone, no one could stand in his way of domination over China. The remaining Masters could not do anything and had to either run away or die trying to protect their pathetic excuse of an art. But in the end, it did not change anything. Shen's fleet left Gongmen City to go conquer every city in China one after the other, starting with the Masters' precious Valley Of Peace.

After seeing the infamous city fall down, many criminals and mercenaries decided to join the white peacock's army and help in his conquer of China. Before long, the fleet became so big that even the almighty Emperor could not do anything to stop his destruction. After conquering every city in the country, it was time to assault the biggest one: Imperial City.

The battle of Imperial City would forever be remembered in history. So many lives were lost, so much blood flew on the city's ground, so many screams. All of this before the Emperor was forced to surrender. Shen publicly executed him the following day and proclaimed himself the new Emperor of China. Everyone who did not bow down to him would get executed, tortured... or even both.

For the next five months, everything went smoothly for the new Emperor. Nobody dared oppose him or his new regime. Every single order he gave was instantly executed; his every wish came true. He could now live in his parents' rebuilt tower in Gongmen like he always wanted to.

And yet, something was missing.

He had the military power, luxury, and respect that someone of his ambition wished for. But one thing missed in his life: women.

So obsessed with getting revenge against Kung Fu Masters and regaining his place in China's society, Shen forgot to plan on how he would find a female counterpart and mate. After all, every Emperor needed his Empress. The problem was that peacocks were rare and hard to find in China, so peahen were even worse for that matter. He didn't have the luxury of getting mated with a common animal like a goose or a goat. Nothing in his possession could satisfy his... personal needs. Not a single woman in Gongmen City, being a commoner or a dancer, picked his interest.

Right now, he proudly sat on his throne - not his father's; he tossed that one out the window - inside his throne room and watched a beautiful dance performed by his sister, Fan He. Pure white feathers covered a wonderful, radiant face. Emerald green eyes, set handsomely within their sockets, watched warmly over the brother they've come to appreciate for so long. Her long, silver silk robe flowing with grace as she performed an elegant dance to entertain her Emperor.

Few know the true Fan He, but perhaps most important is that she's disciplined and compassionate. Of course she's also orderly, dutiful and lovable, but they're often slightly tainted by a mindset of being devious as well. Her gentleness, though, this is what she's most well-liked for. People regularly count on this and her sense of humor when they're feeling down. Nobody's perfect of course and Fan He has plenty of rainy days too. Her treachery and craziness can cause things to heat up and make things uncomfortable to say the least. Fortunately, her compassion usually softens the worst of it.

Shen left his sister at his secret exile base while he went back to Gongmen for he didn't want to put her in harm's way and risk losing the last true family he had. Once his conquest was accomplished, he made sure Fan He could live in the comfort he promised her for so long and also bought her the most beautiful dresses that could be found in the land. Because she deserved to expose her beauty and grace to all... but there was another reason.

If he could not find a mate soon... Shen would have no choice but to take Fan He - his own sister - as his mate. Not that she wasn't beautiful or wouldn't make a good mate, but the simple idea of... "doing it" with his sister felt wrong to him.

As Fan He finished her dance, she opened her tail feathers and took an elegant pose to satisfy her brother. This last one gave a simple nod and rose his wing. "Can you leave me alone for a moment, dear sister?"

Bowing, Fan He turned around and headed for the room's exit gate, her tail feathers swinging elegantly behind her. She passed by Wolf Boss who, in contrast, entered the throne room. He bowed on one knee to the peacock who was both his lord and his best friend. "My Lord."

"What do you want, Wolf Boss?"

"I have come because I noticed something is bothering you, my Lord."

Shen rose an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Everything is perfectly fine. I have no problem."

"With all due respect, sir, I've known you since we were children. After so much time, I learned to distinct when something is bothering you. Please, tell me what it is. I want to see if I can help you with it."

Shen thought about it... and sighed. Wolf Boss has been his closest friend and ally since the very beginning. If he could trust someone, it was him. "Fine, you're right. I am worried about my future as a mate."

"Why is that?"

"You know we have yet to find a peahen anywhere in China. The problem is that if we cannot find any in the years to come... I will have to mate with my own sister. And to be honest, this idea doesn't appeal to me in the slightest."

"Do not worry, sir; my men are doing everything in their power to find a female for you to mate with," Wolf Boss promised.

"That's not all, Wolf Boss. There's something else. You see... I never really had a girlfriend in my whole life. And, as ashamed as I am to admit it, I feel the need to..."do it", if you see what I mean."

Wolf Boss chuckled a bit in understanding. "I happen to have the perfect solution to your problem, sir."

Shen rose a curious eyebrow. "I listen."

"Some of the ancient Emperors used to create these things called "harem" in their throne rooms to satisfy their desire. They would bring the most beautiful dancers across the land - and even beyond - to their throne room so that they could entertain and... satisfy them. It would be good to build your own, don't you think?" the wolf asked with a smirk.

Shen's eyes widened. That was a wonderful idea! While his search for a peahen would go on, there was no reason for him to not surround himself with the most beautiful women in the country and force them to do his binding. That was any noble man's dream... and he was the Emperor!

Yes, Shen was going to bring the most beautiful women in all of China to his throne and make his own harem. The Peacock's Harem!

**I have been on this site for a relatively short time, but I always wanted to write my own harem story. Shen happens to be the perfect character to build his own harem and Kung Fu Panda has plenty of beautiful women in it. So it seemed like the perfect place to write this fanfic. Now, I haven't decided if there will be explicit adult stuff in this story, but if I decide to put some, this will have to change from a T to M rating.**

**I already know who will be Shen's first target, but I'm still open for suggestions. Who do you guys think Shen should try to capture for his harem and what should he do with them? Just so you know, I won't write anything too cruel including gore and death. May the gods watch over you all.**


	2. Assault on the village

Built on the dark side of a forested hill, the Viper Village is home to the Viper Clan lead by Great Master Viper. The village itself looks grandiose. With its elm wood rooftops, copper walls and frozen lakes, Viper Village has an enthralling atmosphere. The main attraction is the dancing stage, which was built 50 years ago and designed by snakes themselves.

Viper Village has a wounded economy because of the Peacock Army, which is mainly supported by weaponsmithing, woodcrafting and armorsmithing. But their biggest strengths are complex crafting and advanced medicine. However, outside of the legendary viper family, Viper Village lacks people skilled in battle. This is why Lord Shen did not deem necessary to install his army's presence into it.

Despite its strengths and weaknesses, Viper Village is most likely headed towards a booming future under the leadership of Great Master Viper. But this remains to be seen. All its people can do is pray that the Peacock Army won't turn its attention toward it.

Master Viper stood in her home's garden, watching the clear blue sky along with the few clouds that came with it. Feeling the fresh summer breeze brushing against her scales. Such peaceful atmosphere would normally make the master of Snake Style feel relaxed and happy. But so was not the case that day.

Her thoughts were directed toward the crushing defeat she and her friends sustained six months ago in Gongmen. Despite their best efforts and getting backup from famous Masters like Croc and Ox - and even Shifu himself - they were not able to stop Lord Shen and his army. Their Kung Fu was no match for the peacock's devastating weapon that shot fire and created explosions. Defeat would be the only outcome.

The Masters' failure did not only cost them the life of the Dragon Warrior but also the freedom of all of their beloved country. Viper could still remember how heartbroken her dear sister, Master Tigress, ended up after losing her closest friend. She even considered staying behind and allowing Shen to finish her off. Her sister would have died, had Shifu not slapped some sense into her.

She and her friends had no time to mourn Po's lost, however, for they had to run into hiding. They knew the Peacock Army would start riding every village soon and had to reach the Valley of Peace as fast as they could. After packing up their things, Shifu announced that they had no choice but to separate, go their own ways, and vanish from the face of society. Not a single one of them loved that plan... but it was their only chance of reclaiming China one day. So, while each of her friends left to go their own way, Viper returned to her home village and to the warmth of her family.

She did not know where her friends decided to go since they judged better to keep their locations hidden. That way, if Shen managed to capture one of them, he or she wouldn't be able to tell him where the others were. The simple thought of one of her friends getting tortured to reveal a location made Viper tremble in disgust. One day, she would find this cursed peacock and make him regret killing her friend!

"Viper, sweetie?"

The now former master turned around to the sound of her mother. This last one stood in the entrance way with a look of concern on her face. Lilly, her name, looked a lot like her daughter in term of appearance if one ignored the slightly darker color of her scales. When compared, one could easily tell the mother was older but still beautiful nonetheless. Viper got a lot from her... except for her fangs. Lilly always told her daughter that she was a beautiful snake despite her lacking asset, but Viper got constantly reminded that a snake with no venom is not a true snake. So... despite her mother's comforting words, Viper still had some doubts about her beauty.

"Yes, mother?"

"I made us some tea. Why don't you come to share a little cup with me?"

Even though she wasn't particularly thirsty, sharing a cup of tea with her mother sounded better to Viper than staying alone outside the house and thinking about her painful memories. "Sure, tea sounds nice." Viper slithered past her mother and inside her home.

When she returned to her home, six months ago, Viper's heart got filled with joy upon discovering her old house did not change one bit since the day she left to join the Jade Palace as one of the Furious Five. She never regretted her decision: the Five and Po ended up becoming part of her family as well. But that did not prevent her from missing her old one. Of course, she always gave and received messages from them to learn about how they were doing... but it wasn't the same as seeing them in person. When she returned to Viper Village after separating herself from her co-Furious Five friends, her parents welcomed her with open arms and she would forever be grateful for it.

The two snakes arrived in the dining room which also served as the kitchen where a kettle filled with hot tea and two cups were lying on a table. Lilly poured some tea into each cup, Viper sniffing the sweet smell of mint-flavored tea. The mother and daughter started drinking in silence, the latter not really having any conversation idea in mind. This changed when the former noticed the few scratches and bruises on her daughter's sides.

"You have been training hard with your father again?"

"Yes," Viper confirmed after finishing her sip of her cup. "It's really hard, but I'll be ready soon."

"Ready for what, sweetie?"

Viper's eyes changed to reflect a deep hatred. "Ready to face Lord Shen and put an end to his reign once and for all."

Lilly sighed sadly. She did not like to hear her daughter talk out of hatred like this. "Viper, my dear, you shouldn't focus only on Lord Shen. This will turn into an obsession that could lead you to your fall."

"Are you saying that the Peacock Army cannot be stopped and we should be okay with it, mother?"

"It is not that I don't think they can't be stopped, my daughter." Lilly marked a pause to look at the kitchen's window and back at Viper. "It's just that I think it might not be your destiny to stop them."

"But I can't just stand there doing nothing, mother!" Viper seriously said with slamming her cup on the table. But her mother did not flinch. "I have to stop Lord Shen before he can kill more innocents! And make him pay for what he did to us! What he did to Po..."

"Will you feel satisfied after getting your revenge?"

Viper looked down. It's true that killing Shen would not bring back her lost friends... but she couldn't just let him rule over China as he pleased, could she? Before this conversation could go further, the house's door slid open and in walked Viper's father. Great Master Viper himself. The years caught up with the old snake, one could tell it with the long eyebrows and mustache on his face (though how hair could grow up on a snake's body remained a mystery). However, thinking his age made him weak would be a mistake - many bandits and criminals found it the hard way.

"Viper!" the legendary master said with a look of hurry on his face. "Come with me quickly! We're under attack!"

Viper quickly let go of her tea cup and advanced toward her father. "Attack? Who's attacking us, father?"

The old snake narrowed his eyes. "It's the Peacock Army, my daughter."

Viper instantly widened her turquoise eyes. The Peacock Army was here, in their village?! The day they had feared finally arrived. Shen decided to turn his attention to Viper Village and claim it for himself. No! He already took too much! He certainly would not take Viper's home - she wouldn't let him do without a fight! The former master narrowed her eyes and slithered toward her father. "I'm ready! Let us go, father!"

Great Master Viper nodded before looking at his wife. "Stay here and hide yourself, my dear. Viper and I will come back soon!"

As her husband and daughter slithered out of the house and toward the mountains, Lilly could not help but sigh in sadness and worry. "Be careful, Viper..."

* * *

Upon arriving in the thick forest mountains, Viper and her father got a good view of the Peacock Army's battalion heading their way. Tens of wolves armored and holding weapons as if they were about to lay siege to Imperial City. However, the two snakes had an advantage these cruel monsters didn't; they knew the field by heart and had the idea to set traps all around the forest in case of an invasion like this one.

The Battalion separated into two divisions - probably to cover up more grounds - and Great Master Viper instructed his daughter to take the one heading toward their zone with the most traps while he took care of the other. While Viper did make a lot of progress during her time at the Jade Palace, she knew her father was still the strongest master to ever lead her clan. She trusted him to take down a whole regiment of fancy-equipped wolves.

After parting ways with her father, Viper slithered down the mountain to track down her division of wolves. She kicked the confrontation off by setting off some explosives hidden on the mountain's top and make an avalanche of mud burry at least half of the wolves. Then, leading them into the forest, she used her stealth skills to incapacitate most of them and also lured others into traps that broke their bones and made their blood flow. Viper did not like this sight, but they didn't really leave her a choice, did they?

After what felt like hours to her, Viper ultimately defeated the division of wolves. Canine bodies laying everywhere with ugly injuries and blood flowing on the ground. In moments like this, Viper wished she could use her venom and knock them out instead of being forced to hurt them like this. Even if they did deserve it... it just felt wrong.

The reptile panted in exhaustion and wiped sweat from her forehead with her tail. The fight lasted longer than she expected and drained quite the energy out of her. She hoped her father fared better than she did against his own division. However, before she could leave to go check it out, a familiar sound of clicking metal and sarcastic clapping resonated behind her.

"Bravo, bravo. Very impressive. I must admit I wasn't expecting such a feat from a mere serpent woman."

Gulping and knowing she wouldn't like what she would see, Viper slowly turned around. Her turquoise eyes widened for not too far from her stood a familiar white-feathered avian.

"You..."

**Author's note: As I said in my Legend Of Zelda fanfiction, do not worry; I did not lose interest in this story. It's just that I left with my mother on a 10-days vacation and wasn't able to access this site during that time. However, it did give me a lot of time to get inspired and make some planning. I have many ideas rumbling inside this little mind of mine right now.**

**I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Don't hesitate to let me know if I made mistakes and constructive reviews are welcome too. May the gods watch over you all.**


	3. Viper vs Shen

Lord Shen chuckled, his black beak twisted into a sadistic grin as he advanced toward the horrified snake. "It's been a long time since we've last seen, hasn't it... Master Viper?"

Every single fiber inside Viper's body trembled and the cold had nothing to do with it. She acted as if she looked straight at a ghost from her past who returned to haunt her. There he was. The one responsible for all the pain in China. The one who took away the life of her panda friend and broke the unity of the Jade Palace! The one who destroyed everything Kung Fu swore to protect! The one who killed the Emperor and brought nothing but death and misery on all of China's people! The one - The one...

"You!" Viper narrowed her jade green eyes and twisted her lips into a hateful expression. "What are you doing here in my village?!"

"Oh, just came for a little walk, taking fresh air and all that," the white peacock nonchalantly said, walking forward like on an afternoon walk. He then looked at the serpent with his eternal grin. "And then, since I passed around here, I told myself why wouldn't I come here and say hello to one of the last remaining Failure Five members." Shen's grin faded away in a split-second and got replaced by wide, insulted eyes. "You really think it did not cross my mind that you, Master Viper, would return to your home village that is also that of the legendary Great Master Viper?!"

"Get away from here!" Viper hissed as a warning. "You already took too much from this country! Too much from US! You really think taking the life of my father will satisfy your blood lust?! Never! You'll have to kill me first!"

The white peacock started laughing in amusement. "Do not worry, young serpent; I have nothing against your father." He then narrowed his red eyes at the female snake. "I'm here for YOU!" Then, without warning, he swung his wing and launched many throwing knives.

Viper didn't even had time to gasp before finding herself sliding to the side to avoid the sharp blades that went to engulf themselves into the ground. The fight started! Now was her only chance to take down this cruel bird, free China from the Peacock Army, but most importantly, avenge Po! Hissing, she started sliding her way toward Shen at full speed. She would wrap her body around his leg neck and snap it in one move before he could counter-attack.

The reptile dashed her way toward the avian, sliding his leg up while making sure not to cut herself onto his metal talons, and getting all the way up to his long neck. After wrapping one coil around it, she felt the moment arrive. The moment where she would kill Lord Shen, free China, and avenge her fallen friend.

... But that moment did not come for something held Viper back from making that simple gesture. Something wrapped around her upper body. Looking down, she found herself gasping upon seeing a grappling cable wrapped around her slim figure and connected to Shen's right wing. The peacock chuckled and pulled on the cable to force Viper off his body and onto the ground. Before she could slide to get some distance between them and wrestle against his cable, the poor serpent found herself pinned down under Shen's cold metal talons, her body getting pressed against the muddy ground and a throwing knife held at her throat.

Shen chuckled in amusement as he lowered his head next to Viper's ear. "You are much slower than that night you fought against my wolves in Gongmen," he mumbled. "Did your fight with my henchmen drain all the energy out of you?"

Reality then hit Viper and she widened her eyes. Her fight against the wolves just a few moments ago did indeed drain almost everything she had in her. The wise thing to do would have been to put some distance between Shen and herself and try to rely on sneak attacks while recovering her energy. But... she was so eager to make this cruel bird pay for everything he did that she did not take time to think. What an idiot she was!

The fallen snake gave the peacock a challenging glare. "Do it! Kill me and end this once and for all!" Even if she was to die today, she wouldn't go down like a wimp and beg this stupid bird for her life. She would join Po and honor her friends with pride!

However, to her surprise, Shen simply laughed and pulled his knife away from her throat. "Sorry to not accede to your request... but you will not die today."

"W-What?! Why? Why would you spare me? Am I different from all these other people you killed in your life?"

"Not exactly. However..." Shen grinned even more. "I have personal uses for you. I can't tell if you will enjoy them or not... but I can guarantee you it will be fun for _me_." These words were enough to send a shiver through Viper's body. The peacock then turned his head to the right and became serious again. "Shackle her up!"

Viper rose her eyebrow in confusion. Who was he talking to? Her question got answered as a familiar one-eyed wolf with coal-black fur jumped down from a tree branch. Carrying metal shackles in his paws, he advanced toward his lord and prisoner with a smirk on his lips. "Hello, little snake."

"W-Wolf Boss!" Viper angrily hissed.

"Himself, baby." Wolf Boss pulled the first shackle around the lower part of Viper's body. The metal was even colder than Shen's talons. He locked the second one higher around her neck level where Shen wasn't touching her and the peacock moved off her since she was now secured. The snake attempted to slide away, but, as she should have expected it, the shackles were pretty heavy, preventing her from moving fast. In addition, the shackles came with metal chains one could use as leashes. And this is exactly what Shen and Wolf Boss did, the former taking hold on the upper shackle while the latter took the one connected to her lower body.

"I must say you made an excellent first choice, sir," Wolf Boss complimented with a grin. "Snakes are known for being special... entertainers."

First choice? Entertainer? Viper did not understand what they were talking about and neither did she want to find out. She struggled against her bonds in a pitiful attempt to break free. "No! Let me go!"

"No! Not now! Or ever! You're mine now... and you shall like what I will do to you...," Shen softly said with a sinister smirk as he pulled the helpless snake closer to him and plunged his red eyes into her turquoise ones. "Let us go, Wolf Boss. We have a long trip back to Gongmen ahead of us..."

* * *

Minutes seemed to last hours for Lilly as she impatiently waited in her house, curled in the room she shared with her beloved mate. At least half an hour passed since said mate left to go battle the invaders along with her daughter. She knew fully well that they were renowned warriors who faced worst kinds of dangers before... but she couldn't stop herself from worrying about them. They were her family after all.

She felt worried mostly about Viper. Her daughter looked rather troubled before leaving the house with her father. Of course, being about to face the one who took almost everything away from her, one could understand. Lilly just hoped her daughter wouldn't let her memories get in the way of the fight. This could cost her her life. And Lilly knew she wouldn't be able to live on if she lost her precious daughter...

SHLACK!

As soon as she heard the sound of the door opening, Lilly shot her head up and slithered toward it. The first thing she saw brought her a lot of relief; her dear mate with no apparent injuries - he did look tired from the fighting but that wouldn't kill him. Lilly's relief quickly turned into worry, once again, for she noticed a detail that bothered her.

"Where's Viper?"

Great Master Viper's eyes zeroed down to the ground, reflecting what could only be described as sadness. Lilly's eyes slowly widened. No. This couldn't mean what she thought it meant. It couldn't be possible! It just couldn't!

"We had to separate to fight the two legions in the enemies' ranks," her husband softly said. He closed his eyes as his mouth trembled a bit. "After taking down the enemies on my side, I went to check for her. I found the remains of the ones she was to defeat... but I did not find her anywhere. However, I did find this." Great Master Viper showed a few small blades that looked like feathers. Even Lilly knew the only animal in China who could use these.

"I-It can't be...?!"

"The truth cannot be denied," Great Master Viper firmly said. "Lord Shen came here during the battle and took on our daughter. If so is the case..." He closed his eyes, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "... I'm afraid... that Viper... did not survive..."

Lilly's heart broke at this very moment. The world around her came to a stop. The seconds seemed to last an eternity... before Lilly's whole being got filled with pain and the tears started flowing out like waterfalls.

"My daughter... no..."


	4. Shen's first harem addition

Master Viper spent almost all of her life training to become a master of the Snake Style of Kung Fu. This meant her slender body could slither anywhere and through anything. Yet, it could not slither out of the shackles holding her back, no matter how hard she struggled. Shen and Wolf Boss wasted no effort in dragging her away from her village and off toward an unknown destination. The poor snake considered screaming for help and hoping someone would come and help her... but her voice could not reach the village at this distance. If she was to be taken prisoner, she would at least keep her dignity and not give this disgusting peacock the satisfaction of hearing her beg.

"Here we are," announced the peacock in question.

Viper indeed realized that while she got lost in her thoughts, the three of them arrived to a set of three ships - she recognized them as the ones Shen used during the battle of Gongmen City with the cannons and red sun symbols on the sheets. This sight alone sufficed to bring a wave of pain and guilt into Viper's heart. Even after six months, the pain of her memories did not ease in the slightest.

Shen pulled on the upper shackle to make his prisoner move forward. "Come on, snake woman. We don't have all day."

Knowing that resisting would be useless, Viper accepted her fate and slithered along the wooden board leading onto the ship. After Wolf Boss gave his fellow wolves the order to set the ships to leave, he and his boss dragged Viper over to the center of the ship's desk where some sort of wooden board with three metal shackles laid. Seeing how the three shackles were aligned in an I formation, Viper almost instantly guessed it was destined for her.

"Lay there, serpent woman," Shen ordered in a low yet firm tone. Not having other choices, Viper slithered onto the board and laid on her back. Wolf Boss proceeded to remove her two current leash shackles before closing the three other ones on her. The upper one held down her neck level, the middle one wrapped itself around the middle of her stomach, and the bottom held down the bottom of her body near the tip of her tail. Shen looked at Viper's immobilized figure and grinned in satisfaction. "Comfortable there, my little prisoner?"

"As much as it looks," she sarcastically replied.

"Well, I hope it is good enough for you. Because you will remain there until we get back to Gongmen City." He leaned toward her ear with a grin. "And believe me; it is far from here."

Viper suddenly snapped her jaw toward him, barely missing his long white neck. "You should be more careful around me; I could plant my fangs into your neck and fill it with venom until you suffer a terrible death," she threatened.

Shen did not seem intimidated enough. He gave a look at the snake, taking her chin in his wing, and giving her a grin "Do you think I'm an idiot, serpent woman? Everybody knows that Master Viper, daughter of Greatmaster Viper, and shame of her clan, was born with no fangs." He grinned even further. "And no fangs means no venom. In other words, you are no threat to me."

Viper's eyes widened. So he knew her weakness. She had no way to fight back against him. The fresh wind of the river brushed against her body as the ship departed away from her village. Her home.

"This is going to be a long journey..."

* * *

The drive took around two days to cross the country toward Gongmen City. During that time, Shen personally took care of feeding Viper and making sure the shackles were not too tight. Not that he really cared about her well-being, but a malnourished slave with shackle marks on her body would not look good in his harem. As the Emperor of China, he deserved the most gorgeous women in the world. This snake woman would be beautiful, she would entertain him, and satisfy his... needs.

On the morning of the second day since their departure, the white peacock left his quarters to get on the ship's desk where his prisoner remained. Still shackled to the wooden board, her eyes closed, she slept despite the discomfort of her bonds. Shen asked Wolf Boss to bring her a blanket and pillow to help her rest and protect her from the river's cold wind. The last thing he wanted was a tired and sick prisoner in his harem.

Shen approached the shackled snake, his metal talons clicking on the wooden floor. Ever since he was a teenager, he always had some sort of attraction toward snakes like her. He did prefer beautiful female peahens with gracious tail feathers and elegant figures... but the way snakes could undulate their bodies and charm others seductively (he mostly read from it in the few Arabian books his family owned) always brought a warm feeling inside his cold body. And now, he had a female snake all to himself to just do that.

"Wake up, my little prisoner," he softly said with stroking Viper's cheek with his wing. "The day has come where we arrive to your new home."

Viper blinked her turquoise eyes a few times before being able to see properly. She managed to hear what the peacock just said and gave a little scoff. "My new home? Don't you mean my new prison?"

"It all depends on how you see the thing. Residing in a prison is not very enjoyable. Residing in my palace, however...," he smirked at Viper, "... could be enjoyable for you. Depending on how you behave."

Soon, Gongmen City came into view. The sun rose behind the glorious buildings, bathing them all in its beautiful sunlight. And yet, even such majestic sight didn't warm Viper's heart. She could still remember all the efforts she and her friends put into entering this city without getting detected by the enemy. How they got into the prison to rescue Master Ox and Croc who did not want to help. How they reached the Tower of Sacred Flames and faced Lord Shen in person... but all of this did not matter because in the end, they failed... and Po died along with all remaining hope.

The three ships stopped at Gongmen City's dock and Viper finally got released from her shackles. Of course, it only lasted a few seconds before Shen and Wolf Boss placed the leash shackles onto her once again. With that being done, they stepped down from the ship and started walking into the city. As she slithered alongside her new owner and his guards, Viper couldn't help but see how the inhabitants of the city looked terrified and unhappy. Oh, how she wished she could help them...but what could a captured snake do?

"Bring back memories?" Shen asked in a mocking tone. Viper gave him a mad glare indicating she would gladly break his neck if she wasn't tied like this. "Don't look at me like that. I'm simply asking a question."

After many long minutes of walking, they finally reached the Tower of Sacred Flames that served as Shen's residence. The snake did not expect the skyscraper to be in such a good state after getting destroyed by Shen's destructive weapons, six months ago. She could only guess that he forced his workers to get on the job 24/7 under threat of torture to rebuild it in such a short extend of time. What a heartless monster!

As they crossed the entrance ground leading to the tower, they came across a familiar item. A huge Warhammer firmly planted into the end of a long crater with a red ribbon elegantly flowing in the wind tied to it. The serpent woman sighed in sadness. Master Thundering Rhino's famous Warhammer. Planted right at the place where he died. The first victim to Shen's deadly weapon.

The climb up the stairs to get to the tower's highest floor lasted longer than in Viper's memory. Of course, back then, she might have been shackled up, but her friends were at her sides and they had a plan to defeat Shen in his own palace. Po almost succeeded... but for reasons she never managed to understand, he allowed the peacock to escape despite having a golden opportunity to stop him. The rest is history.

They arrived at the gate leading to the throne room and Shen smirked, turning to his prisoner. "My little snake, welcome to my humble home." And with that, he pulled the gates open to reveal the throne room. Viper did not lose much time in seeing the difference from the other tower. The throne now laid at the end of the room instead of the middle, large sheets of Shen under different angles decorated the walls (what a show-off!). But the most curious aspects Viper noticed were the many pillows decorating most of the ground near the throne and all over the room too. She never saw any Chinese residence having such architecture.

CLING! CLING!

To Viper's surprise, Shen unlocked the shackles from her body, finally letting her free after two long days, and then pointed a wing toward a large red pillow laying near his throne. "Lay there, I am sure you need to rest after this long travel. I have to take care of a few things with my men; I'll be back in a few hours. In the mean time, I will send two of my assisting ladies to clean and make sure you are ready for my return."

"What? B-But ready for what?"

Shen gave the snake a smirk. "Ready for dancing..."

**Author's note: Shen brought the first woman to his harem and has plans for her. Are you willing to try and guess how nasty they will be? Depending on what he will do with her, I might have to switch the rating from T to M. Don't forget to leave your review and let me know your thoughts; I'm open to every opinion.**


	5. The dance of the viper

**Author's note: Before we kick off this new chapter, I have to warn you that from now on, this story will be rated M. You all knew this was bound to happen sooner or later if I wanted to make this a TRUE harem story. If sexual content and slavery themes disturb you, you better stop reading this right now. If not, I wish you a fun time reading this.**

Lord Shen wasn't exactly known for his kind soul. After all, he founded an army and created a weapon that he used to kill hundreds if not millions of innocent animals. He caused the death of his parents (though not on purpose) and didn't feel any remorse about it. He did not hesitate to kill and destroy just to get what he wanted. All the opposite of what Kung Fu stood for.

... So, saying that Master Viper felt shocked when, upon arriving at Shen's new palace in gongmen City, he did not torture or even kill her, but simply asked her to rest on a comfortable pillow would be an understanding. Of course, she felt glad to be able to relax on the kind of material only nobles and royalty could afford for decoration, especially after getting into a tiring fight and tiring journey... but something wasn't right. She was Shen's enemy; why would he take care of her like this?

After resting for around twenty minutes (thought Viper couldn't be sure), the throne room's doors opened and in walked two lady swans dressed in fancy blue and red robes. The caretakers Shen said he would send. As soon as their eyes landed on her, the two avians gasped at seeing "such beauty being ruined like this" as they pulled it in. Before the snake woman could say anything, the two ladies rushed at her side and got to work.

Viper reluctantly obeyed their command to stay still on her pillow while they brushed away the dirt from her scales - it took quite a while since she has been a bit low on hygiene lately. What? When you train to protect your home from a crazy peacock and his army, taking a bath is the last of your worries.

"There, your scales are all clean now!" the red-robed swan cheerfully announced after cleaning Viper's scales of every last bit of dirt. "Time for the polishing!"

The avians took out more instruments out of their beauty box to start polishing Viper's scales. The process' feeling was... alien to the snake woman. Sure, she was very careful about her appearance and always made sure to clean herself and apply makeup after her missions. However, she never went as far as polishing her scales or trying to look like a... beautiful woman. At least, not on a daily basis. Shifu did teach her that a master's appearance was not that important. Except during important events of course. But these did not happen often.

By the time these two avians were done, Viper's apple green scales and white underbelly shone under the reflection of the room's torches. One could mistake her for a princess of noble origins with such beauty reptiles could in general not showcase. Of all her journeys across China, Viper never heard about a royal or noble family of crocodiles, snakes, or even chameleons. She couldn't help but feel an inch of pride in being the first reptilian lady to get the royal treatment.

"Time for the final part," the ladies happily announced and got Viper to lay her back on her pillow. It felt better than laying on a wooden planch. The swans then took two different kits out of their box: a makeup one, and a painting one.

"What are you gonna do with this?"

"Taking care of your makeup, of course. Your current one isn't half-bad, but if you are going to dance for the Emperor, you need to be at your best!"

"And what is the paint for?"

"I will draw some exotic symbols on your belly," the lady taking the painting kit answered. "Snakes like you cannot wear robes or other fancy clothing for it would prevent you from slithering around. I'm sure having good paintings on your body will totally compensate for it."

She was right. Viper felt fascinated about robes and fashion in general since a very young age - just like every girl like her. However, just like the lady swan said, wearing any form of clothing on her long body would prevent her from slithering, in other words, moving around. That is why the snakes of her kind usually stuck to wearing makeup and lily pads on their head. The only change in appearance Viper got from childhood to her teenage years are the tattoos all over her back.

As the first lady swan started applying a new coat of lipstick on Viper's lips, the other one plunged a paintbrush into a bowl of black liquid and got to work on Viper's belly. The snake tensed her stomach muscles a bit in reaction as she felt the cold paint being rubbed against her scales. She attempted a few times to lift her head up and see what they were painting on her tummy, but they always pulled her head back down with ease, claiming that "it was a surprise".

"Is it done soon?" Viper asked as the first lady swan treated her eyelashes.

"Be patient, Miss. It takes a lot of work and time for a lady to look at her best. And you need to look at your best if you are to dance for the Emperor," the second lady swan said with a hint of excitement in her voice, as if she'd give anything to be at Viper's place.

Oh, she'd trade places with her anytime...

Before long, the ladies' work came to an end and they instructed Viper to remain still while her makeup and belly painting dried. That didn't prevent her from finally lifting her head up and looking at what had been painted on her tummy. To her surprise, the black paint formed pretty exotic-looking Chinese poetry on her long midsection. It looked as if the characters were telling a story clouded in mystery... and it somehow made it look even more elegant.

"How do you find it?"

Viper turned her body one side and another to see her paintings under every angle. She looked at the lady swans with a smile. "I like it! It looks very pretty!"

Before the two avians could express their gratitude to the snake, the throne room's door slammed open and a familiar canine stepped inside. "Alright, ladies, time to get out!" Wolf Boss announced. "The Emperor is coming to be entertained."

In a split-second, the fun Viper got from having a little beauty session faded away. She remembered that she wasn't in this palace as a guest or royalty... but as a prisoner to Lord Shen for his little enjoyment. The snake now almost felt bad for being well-presentable like this. The two swans quickly packed their things up and mumbled "Good luck" to Viper before heading for the exit, Wolf Boss closing the door behind them.

Soon, they opened once again, this time revealing the white peacock who brought Viper to this place. His red eyes scanned her body to see her new looks and his black beak twisted into a satisfied smirk. "Yes, yes. You look more fit for an Emperor's dancer now." He approached her, his metal talons clicking on the marble floor, and ran his wing on her belly paintings. "So... elegant and refined."

The feeling of Shen's feathers running on her belly scales caused Viper to shutter and push her body away from him. Far from looking annoyed, this seemed to amuse the avian even more. "So what are you gonna do with me now?"

"The question would rather be: what you're gonna do for ME, young snake." Shen walked away from his elegant prisoner and went to sit down on the giant metal chair that served as his throne, laying back and giving a calm look to the snake. "As I said before your little beauty session, you are gonna dance to entertain me."

Viper rose an eyebrow. "And how am I supposed to do that? I don't know if you know about my village's culture, but the only dance that is taught there is ribbon dancing. And I can't do that without a ribbon."

The peacock started chuckling, and this chuckle soon turned into a full-out laughter. What? Did Viper told a joke without realizing it?" "Awww, Kung Fu warriors," he said after he finished laughing. "You all make the mistake of underestimating me. This is the reason why you failed to stop me from conquering China." He narrowed his eyes. "I studied about every village of this country's culture. And I know that snakes like you are known for their talents in ribbon dancing."

The peacock then snapped his feathers and soon after, the door of the throne room opened again. Wolf Boss walked in, carrying some sort of long black box in his paws. He walked up to Viper, a grin on his face as he held the box in front of her.

"What's in this?"

Wolf Boss answered her question by opening the box... and Viper gasped. A long ruby-red ribbon crafted in the silkiest tissue she ever saw and decorated with golden painting looking even more elegant than the ones on the snake's belly. It looked a thousand times prettier than the simple pink ribbon Viper used back in her childhood years to make her father smile. The snake's turquoise eyes widened and stared at the beautiful dancing instrument in awe.

Shen must have noticed it since he decided to speak: "Pretty, isn't it? Before parting from Gongmen to go capture you, I asked my personal cloth crafter to prepare a ribbon specially for the first dancer of my harem. It is decorated to perfection and made to fit exactly with your dancing style."

Viper picked the item with the tip of her tail and looked at it from under every angle. She felt a jolt of joy running through her long, slender body. This ribbon was the most beautiful she ever saw! This almost made her want to thank Shen for giving it to her. Almost.

"Feel like testing it right now?" Shen asked. "I hope you are, because it is time for you to dance and entertain your Emperor."

The joy left Viper's soul and she turned to glare at the peacock. Dancing for the being who destroyed Gongmen, tens of villages, killed hundreds of animals across China, and even took the life of her close friend? Yeah, she'd rather go on a date with Monkey in a dirty restaurant, spending the whole night listening to his terrible jokes.

However, as much as she wanted to spit in Shen's face and refuse to dance for his entertainment... an idea started forming in her mind that made her think otherwise. Right now, there was no way she could possibly kill him, let alone injure him. She could try to attack him and hope to land a deadly blow, but she already saw how he could stand on his own in a fight. And besides, he already knew everything about her fighting style, so there was no way she could take him down before his hundreds of soldiers in the palace would rush in to neutralize her.

The best option for her right now... She gulped just at the thought. All the snake could do was to play his game. Shen did not restrain her up and seemed to want to keep her around his throne room for his personal pleasure. If she submitted to his will for now and filled her role as the Emperor's entertainer... maybe he would eventually get to trust her enough to let his guard down. At this moment, she could take him down, make him pay for his crimes, and give China a chance for freedom.

Yes, it would be long and hard... but Viper could not think of a better plan. She would do it! For her friends, her family, for Po... for everyone!

Taking a deep breath, the snake closed her eyes and focused. She did not stand in the middle of Gongmen Palace's throne room. No... she stood in the Valley of Peace, during the Summer Festival. On the stage where she performed her traditional dance to celebrate the arrival of summer. The villagers and her friends watched her with smiles on their faces. She started moving her body at a slow pace - since no music played, she followed the rhythm of her heart and soul.

Soon, the non-existing music kicked up the pace and so did Viper, her body undulating more with her turquoise eyes closed. When no doubt remained in her mind, she opened them and started swishing the ruby ribbon around. The dancing item followed the gesture of her own slender body, looking more like an extension of it rather than a mere dancing tool.

Shen's red eyes widened a little, just like his smile. The snake he captured from a far away village and brought back to his palace went from a vengeful Kung Fu warrior to a graceful ribbon dancer. Her long, slender body moved in such a fluid way... The peacock's insides turned on fire. The show got even more enjoyable when Viper gave a little rest to the ribbon and started moving her body in gestures that could be compared to that of a belly dancer's.

As Viper held her body upward and rolled it around in an elegant fashion, she opened one eye to give a look to the peacock she entertained, wondering if he enjoyed it. The bird's black beak still formed a grin of enjoyment... and, upon looking lower, Viper saw a bridge behind his now visible white pants. She couldn't prevent herself from showing a disgusted wince at this sight before carrying on with her dance. She finished it by tossing her ribbon in the air with a swirl and slithering to the other side so that it landed around her body and she gave a wink.

Exactly the same way she finished her dance for Shifu and Oogway when she came to the Jade Palace for the first time as a dancer prior to join the Five.

Clap! Clap! Clap!

Viper looked as Shen gave soft claps with his wings - just like vilains do to mock their enemies. "Bravo, bravo. A great display of ribbon dancing indeed, my dear snake. It was enjoyable to watch."

"Yeah, enough to give you a boner," Viper thought with sarcasm and disgust.

The peacock turned his eyes toward the room's balcony to see the sunset left its place to nighttime while he prepared his new dancer to entertain him. Remembering that his schedule for tomorrow included an encounter with the chiefs of Gongmen City's defense, he decided it would be better to go to bed right now. He stood up from his throne chair and gestured for Viper to follow him.

"It is late. Let's go to bed."

Giving her ribbon back to Wolf Boss, Viper slithered on the talons of her new - though temporary - master. He pushed open the doors to his bedroom and invited his little snake to get in first which she did... and gasped. She shouldn't have expected anything less from the bedroom belonging to the most important title holder in China. At least five times the size of the bedroom she had back at the Jade Palace with a double king-sized bed accompanied by soft-looking pillows and sheets looking silkier than her new ribbon. A big wooden wardrobe stood at the far end of the room right next to a large desk with scrolls and writing tools. A small couch laid before a fireplace currently off and a glass door on the far right of the room led to a balcony overlooking the city down below.

"Get on the bed," Shen instructed Viper. Just at this moment, the snake realized something.

"Wait, you want me to sleep in this bed? With _you_?!"

Shen chuckled a bit. "Of course, young snake. You didn't think I would let you sleep by yourself in my palace on your first night so that you can plan your escape?" He then pulled something out of the sleeve of his robe. Oh no. Not that freaking leash again! "Forget this; you're gonna sleep with me."

As Viper widened her eyes in horror, the white peacock picked her up in his wings and pulled her down on his large bed. Then, he locked the leash around her neck area once again before doing the same with the other end of the bed pose. Upon noticing her position, Viper realized her captor made an actually smart move. The way she found herself shackled to the bottom part of the bed did not allow her to get anywhere near the top where Shen would sleep, thus ensuring she would not be able to harm him during his sleep.

Shen walked over to his wardrobe and started removing his white robes. This action shocked the snake as she never have found herself alone in a bedroom with a naked man - well, except if you count other snakes who never wear any clothes. Her mother always told her to not let any man violate her body for a woman's body is sacred. He wouldn't do that to her, right?

"Oh my! Don't do this! You're in the presence of a lady!" Viper exclaimed with looking away from the peacock.

Shen turned to look at her over his naked shoulder. "You're not a lady here. You're my prisoner." He returned to what he did, putting on a new pair of white robes before walking over to the bed, pulling the covers up, and slipping into their comfort. He gave a look to the serpent woman at the bottom of his bed and grinned. "You should try to get as much rest as you can. Because I have a lot of work planned for you tomorrow."

Viper sighed. Of course, she should have known that he wouldn't just let her relax in his palace between every dance she would have to perform to entertain him. She was one of his enemies after all. Tomorrow would probably be the first day on a long and hard path for her. She coiled up on the bed, finding with joy that the sheet felt comfortable a lot, and closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep.

"I will have to endure this monster's tyranny for a while... but one day, I will make him pay for his crimes..."

**Author's note: Not much action happened in this chapter, I will give you that. It mainly served to introduce Viper's new role into Shen's harem. I hope to post a new chapter during the weekend though it is most unlikely. As always, constructive reviews are welcome, stay stunned for the next chapter, and may the gods watch over you all.**


	6. A unwelcome pleasure

The next week felt rather unusual and alien to Viper. When she fell into the clutch of the evil peacock that was Lord Shen, she expected to be tied up in a dungeon with her wolf servants whipping her body, stretching her out like a rope, and just letting her starve... but the peacock had other plans in mind for her. The young snake felt more like being treated like a forced lady rather than a slave. He made her sleep on his bed (although with a chain) every night and, while she felt flustered to see him undress every night, it still felt better than sleeping on the cold floor.

That being said, Shen did not just allow her to lay around and enjoy the luxury of his palace for more. He forced her to clean the floors with a cloth and soap until one could see his or her reflection into the perfect marble. Sometimes, the evil peacock would drop or break items and ancient artifacts on purpose to force Viper to clean the mess and make her job longer. Other than that, he still forced her to show elegantly and dance for his entertainment at the end of every day. While this was undoubtedly her favorite moment of the day, she still couldn't ignore the bulge forming in his pants every time he stared at her during her performance. That bird was a total creep!

During her time at the Gongmen City palace, Viper also got the chance to meet Shen's beautiful sister, Fan He. Unlike her brother, Fan He showed herself to be an angel. During Viper's work time, she would sometimes come to the snake and ask her if she needed to take a break or drink something. Whenever the wolves and gorillas harassed her, Fan He jumped in to chase them away, apologizing for their rudeness. She even took care of Viper's cleaning and beauty treatments before her performances... and so far, she always did a fantastic job.

But once seven days passed, things were about to change. And for Viper, they were changing for the worst...

"Do you really have to do this, brother?" Fan He asked with a look trapped between disapproval and worry. "This poor snake still feels distrustful toward you. And besides... a woman's body is sacred."

"You think this detail matters to me?" Shen asked with a snarl. "Do I need to remind you that this 'poor snake' worked with the Dragon Warrior and his fellow masters to try and kill me?"

"No, you don't, brother."

"She is nothing but a pathetic creature caught in a beautiful body. If she wasn't, I would not act so kindly toward her right now. In fact, I would have never brought her into my palace in the first place. And besides..." He stepped over to his sister, taking her wings into his. "You know what I will be forced to do if I fail to find a mate..."

Fan He nodded. She didn't want to do this. Neither siblings wanted to. Without any argument left, she sighed in defeat. "Just try to be soft with her, Shen. She's such a sweet girl."

"I will, do not worry." The evil peacock gave a kiss on his sister's forehead before walking away and out of the dining room toward his bedroom.

Despite saying this, Shen still held sinister plans for the snake in his head. He who grew up with the hate of his fellow peacocks... not that he minded it, he couldn't care less about these idiots' opinion about him. However, this meant the females rejected him as well, leaving him with no feminine company in his whole life. Peahens adorned with elegant jewelry and coloured plumage always looked at his white and red feathers with disgust. Of course, they never talked negatively against him by fear of how the Gongmen Royal Family would react... but he knew their hate existed.

But that did not matter anymore. Tonight, he would lose his virginity. Tonight... he would give this snake woman the biggest pleasure of a lifetime...

The Emperor pushed open the gates of his throne room, finding his beloved dancer lying on a pillow, her eyes closed as she took a nap. A nap that got interrupted upon hearing the doors getting open in a violent fashion. The reptile pulled her head up with a groan and turned to see the last animal she wanted to see right now.

"About time," she mumbled with rubbing her eye. "You know it's way past your usual bedtime. Were you too busy destroying a village or something?"

Shen chuckled softly, yet with an evil tone at this. "If I were you, I wouldn't care about what is going on in my business... but rather what is about to happen to _you_..."

Viper's expression turned to one mixed between confusion and fear. "What? What are you talking about?"

* * *

Viper did not understand anything.

One second, she rests on a pillow while waiting for her master to come and sleep. The next, she finds herself chained down on her master's large bed for no apparent reasons. Her body lying on its back over the soft bed sheet with one shackle around her neck and the other near her tail - both having two chains connected to the bed poses. This position leaves her restricted from almost every move and exposes her whole body.

"W-What does this mean?!" the snake nervously asked with struggling a bit against her restraints. She turned her head to see the white peacock lighting up a candle in the corner of the room, bringing some light in the dark. His red eyes did not turn to look at her as he walked at a slow pace across the bedroom to turn on many candle lights.

By the time Shen finished, a dark but peaceful atmosphere filled the room. Viper sniffed a bit to take in the sweet smell of lavender brought by the candles. God! When was the last time she smelled something so sweet? Not since the day that time she and Mei Ling went to the spa. She still remembered how much fun they had with the same smell, the hot baths, and everything else. Yeah, those were the days...

Viper opened her eyes after a few seconds of reverie brought by the lavender smell to see Shen closing the balcony door and pulling the curtains down so nobody would see inside. Why would he do that? He always slept with the curtains up so that they could get some light from the moon - at least he did during her time here at the palace. Maybe he...

Wait a minute. Shen restraining Viper to his bed? Candles with a smell of lavender? Him pulling the curtains down? This couldn't mean...?!

CLANG!

Shen walked over to the bedroom's door to lock it with a key, worsening Viper's fear. "There," the peacock said with putting the key away on his table. "Nobody will disturb us now." He finally turned his gaze toward his prisoner. Taking all his time to walk to the bed, the avian sat down right next to her, running his look over her immobilized body.

"What are you gonna do to me?!" cried Viper, her voice trembling and fearful.

Shen's beak twisted into a malicious smirk as the light of the candles reflected in his blood-red eyes. Those eyes filled with not even the slightest good intention. He soon reached his soft wing to stroke over his prisoner's helpless belly. The feathers he used as fingers gently traced along the Chinese poetry painted on Viper's stomach for the occasion of her dance that day.

"So soft... and scaly..."

Viper's face twisted into a wince as she felt the disgusting peacock touching her helpless body. She attempted to suck her stomach in to back away from this unwelcome touch... but her stretched body did not give her such a luxury. This could not be happening! She could not allow this monster to do this! If this happened... she could never take it back and would have to live with it!

"No! Please, stop!" she begged, looking down at Shen's white wing running up and down her stomach. "Why are you doing this? I did everything you ordered me since I arrived here!"

Shen chuckled at this, bringing his face in front of his prisoner's. "Aww, but darling, this isn't a punishment..." Slowly and confidentially, he leaned to the side of her face and brushed his feathered cheek against her hot one. "... This is a reward."

This was the first time Shen possessed a living being he could use for his personal desires. He felt so excited... that he didn't know where to start. Kisses! Yes, his mother always told him that the best way to start charming a lady is to give her kisses. She didn't precise where... so Shen would just have to try everywhere. His parents would have been so ashamed if they saw him doing this. In fact, all the peacocks in the world would be disgusted to see him satisfying his needs with a lowly snake... and it made him feel even more excited!

Retracting his wing to himself, the evil lord leaned his head so that it stood over the snake's slender stomach and pressed his beak on it for a kiss. He felt the smooth, tender body tense underneath his touch. Grinning in satisfaction, Shen pressed on his attack, kissing onto his slave's long, slender body again and again.

Viper winced and shivered. The kisses weren't all gentle. Some of them were wet, leaving saliva on her scales, and others were outright painful with his sharp beak almost piercing her skin. She badly wanted to fight against her bonds to break try and break free, to scream for help, to do everything to escape... but as terrible as this reality was, she just knew she could not escape. The only thing she could do was to keep as much dignity as she could by not giving him the pleasure of moaning and begging.

Soon, Shen's kisses turned into licks, his slimy tongue running along her body. The simple thought made her shiver and want to whimper in disgust. To fight the urge to wiggle in her bonds, she bit her lower lip to give herself something else to focus on. As if things were not bad enough, the licks caused her to feel something beyond her disgust. Something she felt ashamed to experience in this situation.

Pleasure.

As much as she wanted to deny it, Viper felt pleasure from the licks Shen gave to her body. This prompted her to bite her lip even harder; this pain was the only thing keeping her focused. She could not give in and accept to get pleasure from this monster. She had to fight!

"Mmmmh," Shen mumbled after giving one last lick to Viper's body, leaving most of it covered in saliva. "You certainly taste good, my dear. You almost taste like those green apples I used to eat for breakfast as a kid."

After savoring the sweet taste on his tongue for a bit, the evil peacock's gaze traveled down the snake's body until he spotted a certain hidden flower on the spot near her tail. "And now... time for the REAL meal." He slithered down her body.

"W-What are you gonna- OHMYGOD!" Viper moaned loudly as Shen gave her secret flower a big lick, nearly causing her lower body to jump, were it not for the shackle holding it back.

"You liked that, my sweet dancer?" Shen asked in a charming tone, looking up at the snake's shocked and pleasured face.

Viper's body trembled and she shook her head, sweat forming on her scales. "N-No... Stop it!"

Shen smirked evilly at seeing the fear in her turquoise eyes before licking her private again, prompting another moan from the helpless reptile. The avian ran his tongue along her secret flower's petals and opening, leaving a trail of saliva onto them. After getting tired of teasing her flower's rim, he plunged his tongue straight inside the orifice like a worm digging inside a hole.

This action drove the poor snake into a fit of spasms, moans escaping her red lips and more sweat covering her apple green scales. Her instincts kicked in and she fought against her shackles to pitifully try and escape her unavoidable fate. She bit her lower lip hard to the point of bleeding... but that did not help her overcome the pleasure she felt from getting her secret flower licked like this.

The licks were affecting her too much. And he did it continuously over and over again. The pleasure became so strong and the build up reached its paroxysm. Viper could only let tears come to her eyes and flow out on her cheeks as she mentally apologized to all of her friends for allowing the monster who hurt them so much to do this to her.

At last, Shen gave the final lick which brought her flower to its explosion, making her shot her eyes wide open. "NOOOOO!"

**Author's note: I have finally done it. My very first lemon scene. I won't lie to you; it was a bit hard to write a raping scene with a female character who has no... you know, chest or other feminine assets. Maybe I should've practiced a bit before going for something between a peacock and a snake.**

**I had to take inspiration from a few M rated stuff to make this work as a peacock and a snake are not very compatible. Hopefully, this wasn't too disturbing for you readers and worked to satisfy ya. I just hope the gods will not think of me as a bad person for writing stuff like this. As always, constructive reviews are welcome and may the gods watch over you all, my brothers and sisters. I'll update this fanfic soon.**


	7. Kujun City

**Author's note: For this new chapter, we are going to move away from Shen and Viper to go with another character. Master Tigress. Indeed, she is my second female choice for the story, but I couldn't find a good way to get her into the story without moving away from Gongmen City. So here we are, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

Kujun City.

The place known as the most crime-filled city in China. And for good reasons. First of all, despite being built generations ago by hardworker with good intentions, not a single noble or politician held any sort of influence over the city, allowing criminals to come and go as they pleased. If an outlaw ran away from the Imperial Army, he or she could seek refuge in this city for, since the Empire recognized it as an official city, it would require permission from the higher powers to enter it. In fact, Kujun City remains one of the very few cities to not have changed after the start of Lord Shen's reign.

And tonight, a certain Kung Fu Master planned to get into that city.

Ever since the success of Shen's redemption and the fall of the Kung Fu Order, the former leader of the Furious Five turned to the one thing she never hoped to have to do, crime. She did not become a criminal like Tai Lung or the Wu Sisters, of course. She still held her honor close. But she found herself having to steal from people (not innocent villagers of course), lie to people, and get into fights she preferred to avoid. She traveled to places like bars or dark corners to play games like poker. To make it short, everything opposite to what she did during her time as a Kung Fu Master.

After months of traveling and making a reputation for herself, the Tiger Style Master took the decision to travel to Kujun City and recruit mercenaries and bounty hunters to help her in taking down one of the Peacock Army's main cities. This would send a message to this cursed peacock: there are fighters willing to stand up against him. And to the people of China too: there is still hope for freedom.

After arriving into the dark city located between two terrifying mountains, the feline made her way into the inner part of the city where only the toughest of the toughs could survive. Her black vest graced with a hoodie came in handy as it allowed her to travel without getting spotted by anyone. The last thing she wanted was to run into some flirting moron who would want to it on her. True to be told, it happened twice she entered the city... and both times ended with her knocking her flirter out with a well-placed punch.

After what felt like an eternity, but revealed itself to be five minutes, the former master arrived at her destination. Taking a deep breath, knowing she would enter a dangerous zone, she pushed open the wooden doors of the huge tavern and stepped inside.

This bar did not look different in the slightest from any other Tigress visited this far. Tons of tough-looking animals either drinking, playing gambling games, or trying to kill each other. The wooden floor already displayed traces of former brawls in the shape of cracks and blood stains - and so did the walls and destroyed tables. Yup, she would definitely find her contact in this place. She used her advanced flair ability to locate the smell of a wolf and found just him sitting at a table in the middle of the bar.

A medium-sized, dark brown wolf accompanied by three large rhinos, all three of them were holding spears in an upright position. This sight alone indicated the wolf is an important person, someone you don't want to mess with. But that did not work for the feline who went to sit down on the opposite side of his table. Tigress brought her paws up to the hood of her vest and pulled it back, revealing her face. She and the quartet of criminals just stared each other down, as if inspecting their faces for hints on what they would do next. The wolf narrowed his eyes and took a sip of his drink, while the three rhinos glared behind him, spears at the ready.

"Good evening, darling," the wolf said in a low, sinister tone. "What may I do for you?"

"You're Deadshot Kajentai, right?"

"Indeed. Looks like my reputation made my quite famous."

"I know that you are one of the most... skilled shooters in China, capable of pinning down a fly against a tree from miles of distance." Tigress marked a paused, not enjoying the idea of praising a criminal. "I also know that you have hundreds of followers under your command."

"Tell me something I don't know," the brown wolf known as Kajentai said, pulling his glass down on the table. "What do you expect from me, darling?"

"Listen, I'm planning on making a very important coup." Tigress looked right and left before leaning toward Deadshot Kajentai and talking lower. "I want to launch an all-out assault on the capital of Haijin. The reason is that I need to take down the Peacock Army."

"The army of the current Emperor, he?"

"Exactly. Ever since he sat on the throne, China has fallen into chaos and corruption. I know it must not mean that much for criminals like you... but Shen needs to pay for everything's he done. He needs to be punished for all the atrocities he committed and the people he killed. If the capital of Haijin - one of his most important bases - was to fall, it would already be a huge step forward. And if your gang helps me with this, I can guarantee that I will offer you a reward like you have never seen before."

"... Wow. That sounds... interesting." Deadhsot Kajentai took another sip of his glass, not seeming to be interested by what she said at all. He then leaned his head toward her. "You know... I teamed up with a lot of terrible folks during my career... but never with a Kung Fu Master..."

This statement along with the brown wolf's sinister grin almost immediately made the feline understand she wasn't in a safe zone anymore. The rhinos launched their spears at her and she managed to avoid them by performing a moonsault and gracefully landing a safe distance away from them. Her recruitment mission failed; she needed to retreat and think of another strategy!

However; she would have to leave this place first... and the tens of figures all around glaring at her meant it would be no easy task. One of the rhinos threw a punch at her which she countered with ease and replied with a devastating punch to the rhino's jaw, snapping it. The rhino cried out and reeled back, while the others attempted to charge at her. The feline grabbed hold of of his horns, span him like a hammer, and launched him into his comrade, knocking him on his back. At the same moment, an armored water buffalo arrived behind her and swung a Warhammer which she managed to duck at the last second before replying with her signature double palm strike, breaking his chest plate.

Wasting no time, the feline jumped on all four and kicked open to bar's door to rush outside and escape the city. But the fierce warrior was quickly jumped by three vultures flying in from behind, knocking her on her stomach. Tigress quickly leapt back into a battle stance and looked up at the birds. But before another move could be made, she heard more assailants coming from behind. She turned to see a legion of criminals who wasted no time in attacking her altogether. The powerful master punched, kicked, blocked, flipped, and evaded her way through the beasts.

After making some space between her assailants and herself, Tigress once again dashed on all four toward the edge of the floor the bar stood on. If she could just jump down and land with agility and grace just like she did the night she decided to go face Tai Lung, then she could escape from those criminals and get away from that city. She just needed to-

THOCK!

Before Tigress could go for her jump, a sharp pain pierced into her shoulder. She turned her head and widened her eyes in horror to see what looked like a dart lodged into her skin. When she removed it, her arm became numb and she could no longer move it. Crap! A paralyzing dart! If she did not jump off the edge in time, she would be at the mercy of these criminals.

The feline tried to reach for the edge by pushing her legs beyond their limit... but her knees became weak just as she arrived two centimeters away from her safe zone. Seconds after, her legs gave in and she fell flat on her stomach, unable to move her arms and legs. At least, she could still turn her head or swing her tail... but in her current position, that would not help that much.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Tigress turned her head to the left so that she could see Kajentai walking in her direction, holding a crossbow in his paw. He came to sit beside her immobile figure and grinned. "Darts of the most paralyzing toxin on this side of the country. I had to lower the portion because it could have killed you otherwise."

"Darn you..."

"Did you really think you could just escape me that easily. Darling, they don't call me _Deadshot_ Kajentai for no reason. I never understood why Kung Fu Masters were so naive."

"But why are you doing this?! I told you that you would get a huge reward by helping me taking down the capital of Haijin! Don't you want money?!"

Kajentai chuckled and brought his face a bit closer to Tigress'. "Oh, I love nothing more than money, dear. Except maybe good alcohol. And I do believe you when you say that you will give us a huge reward... but here's the thing..." He leaned closer to whisper into Tigress' ear. "I know someone who would give a lot more in exchange of a Kung Fu Master... especially if this Master is the former leader of the Furious Five..."

Tigress' ember eyes widened. This couldn't mean that he would...?!

"You are going to the Emperor."


	8. The peacock and tiger

Lord Shen reached his goal at last. He broke Master Viper. The former Kung Fu Master did everything she could to resist him: she denied the pleasure of being treated like a lady, the pleasure of being able to perform her favorite dance every day and even tried to focus on her hard task of cleaning the Tower of Sacred Flames every day. However, the night he chained her to his bed and took away her virginity... everything changed. He finally managed to affect her will. But the reptile held a strong will and still refused to give up after that fateful night. Only after four more 'exciting nights' like this did she end up snapping. She no longer had the will or hope to be free again and submitted herself to the Emperor's will... which filled him with joy.

The peacock's pointing feathers danced over the snake's painted belly in gentle strokes. The latter no longer squirmed in her bonds or tried to pull her body away from her owner; she just accepted her fate as it came. Despite being graced with makeup and with new more elegant lilies decorating her head, one could take the snake for a zombie with the emotionless expression on her face. An expression removed of any will or joy. The total opposite of the peacock who smiled brightly.

"Have you slept well, my dear?" he asked her.

"Yes, Master," Viper mumbled back, her turquoise eyes never looking away from the ceiling.

"Good, good, because this will be a big day of work for you." Shen leaned his head forward to whisper into Viper's ear. "You will clean the tower - as always - then you shall go to our neighborhood town and dance for the Fire Peacock Clan's royal family. It has been a while since I wanted to form an alliance with them, and I also heard that their young princess, Lady Mayuko, is a true beauty. I could make her join my little harem if things go smoothly."

Shen felt amused that his little pet snake did not burst out in indignation and tell him that he is disgusting for treating women like his little toys. His medicine did have its effect on her and he couldn't be happier about it. "Then, you will come back here, help my braids making dinner, and as always, you will dance for me while I eat. After all of this, I will give you your... 'little reward'."

"Yes, Master..."

Shen grinned, retracting his wing and kissed his obedient reptile on the cheek before standing up from his bed. He removed his night robes - Viper did not mind this anymore - and pulled on his traditional silver-white robes. "I'm going to eat my breakfast. I will send two of my braids to untie you and you will follow them to the bathroom to get cleaned and ready for the day. See you later..."

The peacock stepped outside of his bedroom and into the throne room where all of his attendants and guards stood on the edge, ready to execute their Emperor's every desire. Shen always felt a secret amusement over the fact that he could punish anyone of them with either torture or death if they did even the slightest thing to his dislike. Being the Emperor has a lot of advantages, especially for Shen who never got the respect he deserved in his whole life.

However, before he could reach his beautiful throne chair and order his servants to bring him breakfast, his commander in person came running into the room, stopping before his Emperor and bowing before his figure. Shen's beak twisted into an annoyed wince. Has he not been his sole childhood friend and most trusted ally, he would have ordered his execution on the spot. "I hope you have a good reason for bothering me before my breakfast, Wolf Boss."

"I beg your pardon for this intrusion, Sir," the canine replied, his head hanging as low as he could. "But I have very important news that needed to reach you as soon as possible."

"Very well, I listen."

"We received the visit from legendary bounty hunter Deadshot Kajentai this morning, Sir."

This information caused a sudden rise of interest from the peacock. He heard a lot about Deadshot Kajentai during his time in exile - in fact, he even asked to meet him once to get his services to take down a rival gang that wanted to capture him for money. The brown wolf asked for a huge price, but after seeing with how much ease he completed the job... Shen understood why it was smarter to pay him.

"Why did this bounty hunter come here?"

"He came with a prisoner, Sir. A Kung Fu Master."

"He came all the way here just to offer me a Kung Fu Master in exchange for a ransom?" Shen asked, rolling his red eyes in annoyance. "I hope for his well-being that it is an interesting Master that I can do something with..."

After this remark, Wolf Boss rose his head to show his lips twisted into a smirk and his only good eye showing malice. "Oh, I think you are going to love my answer, Sir. This master Deadshot Kajentai brought us...

... Is Master Tigress of the Furious Five."

Shen's red eyes widened. Master Tigress? The powerful feline, leader of the Valley of Peace's Furious Five? One of the strongest Masters in China? The fierce warrior with arms said to be as strong as steel? The same Master Tigress... whom he almost killed during the battle of Gongmen's harbor when she took a shot for the Dragon Warrior?

Yes, Shen could still remember the few times they met: she always kept this stoic, defiant glares on her face. He remembered how she took down some of his wolves and gorillas with raw strength and precision. But most of all... he remembered the look of anger, pain, and sadness she displayed after he 'killed' the Dragon Warrior. He mocked her about it and she replied with a threatening growl. A weak growl that could not hide her pain, Shen could see it. This night, he almost shivered in pleasure at her helplessness.

Shen's black beak twisted into his trademark evil smirk. Having one member of the Furious Five already brought him so much fun... so how could it be to have TWO of them? Master Viper snapped and submitted to the Emperor of China after a few weeks. Her sister would be certain to be harder to break... which meant even more fun for the peacock! His twisted mind already started imagining scenarios of how he could torture the feline on the physical and mental plans until she ended up like her beloved sister...

"Pay the bounty hunter for this master," Shen ordered as soon as he broke out of his thoughts. "I don't care what his price is; just make sure the kitty is taken to my dungeon as soon as possible."

* * *

Tigress groaned as consciousness came back to her bit by bit. The feline's dazed memory recollected itself the more her eyes opened and she remembered how she went to Kujun City in hopes of recruiting criminals for an assault over one of Shen's main bases only for her contact to betray her and take her down. Deadshot Kajentai. She still couldn't believe that she trusted that backstabbing coward for such an important mission. But then again, what other choice did she have? In the end, she could only blame herself for ending like this.

Once the feline went through her memory, she blinked her eyes open to see how bad her current situation would reveal itself to be. Deadshot Kajentai knocked her out with the back of his crossbow after neutralizing her and Tigress did not know much time she passed into unconsciousness. Her attention drifted to a light small enough to be a candlelight hanging from the ceiling, bringing a small source of light into the otherwise dark room. Tigress rose her head up and growled as her arms were held above her head by leather straps wrapped tight around her wrists. She pulled at them, hoping the strength she worked so hard to develop over the years would come in handy... which it did not. Of course.

Looking down, the feline saw her feet pinned to the cold metal floor by metal straps looking even more solid than the leather. Trying to use her feline agility to break out of her bonds did not seem to be an option. She started regretting her dear sister, Viper, who used her tail to break her out of her bonds, the last time she ended in a position like this. Further investigation revealed that the room she was a prisoner of did not hold a lot of light but also of place. She gave a guess that three prisoners could fit in this small place. And outside the candlelight and her bonds, she could not put her gaze on anything but the entrance door which lacked a small window to let the guards see inside. She felt like a rat trapped in a bottle.

Then, as if on cue, a clanking noise resonated from the other side of the metal door, indicating someone was unlocking it. Good thing; Tigress thought she would have to wait hours in there before getting answers. When the door opened, a bright light forced the feline to look away because her gaze still needed to adjust itself. However, that did not prevent her from seeing the figure of the visitor who entered the room. An avian, from the look of it... A peacock... with white feathers...?!

"Shen?!"

The peacock's black beak twisted into a mischievous smirk as the feline recognized him. "Hello, Master Tigress. It has been, what, six months since we last saw each other? From what I recall, it was when you and your pathetic friends attempted to stop me at the harbor." He narrowed his eyes and widened his smirk. "_When I took down your precious Dragon Warrior..._"

Tigress bared her fangs, a violent growl escaping her throat, and she started fighting against her bonds. The blood boiled in her veins: she wanted nothing than break out of these straps, jump on this damn peacock, and tear this damn bird into shreds! Making him pay for what he did to China, to Kung Fu... to Po.

However, the avian did not feel intimidated by her growls or glare in the slightest. In fact, he even felt amused. She gave him just the reaction he hoped to get out of her. "Who brought me here, you bastard?! Was it Deadshot Kajentai?!"

"Indeed, my dear Tigress. He asked for a huge price, but honestly, it was worth it. This meant I could put my talons on a new Kung Fu Master."

This phrase caught the feline's attention and she stopped struggling. "What do you mean, another one? You have another Kung Fu Master here as your prisoner?"

"Indeed. I captured this master a few weeks ago." The white peacock leaned his head in toward the tiger's ear to whisper into it. "In fact, it's someone you are VERY familiar with..."

Tigress growled again to push him away from her, but this did nothing except enhancing his amusement of the situation. "Stop messing around! Who are you talking about?!"

"Does the name 'Viper' rings a bell to you?"

Tigress' amber eyes widened as far as they could. For a moment, she thought her mind must have been playing tricks on her and made her misheard what the peacock said. Viper could not be his prisoner; she left back to her village. Very few knew of the village's actual position; Shen could not have possibly found it. It's impossible! "Don't mock me! Viper is hiding; there's no way you could find her!"

"Oh, is that so?" Shen asked in a mocking tone. "So, who is that beautiful snake lady from the Viper Village, located on the coast of the Salt Ocean Beach also named Master Viper I captured a few days ago? A perfect reproduction?"

Tigress now looked like a feral beast and seemed about to break out of her holds. "You bastard! What have you done to my sister?! I swear if you have done anything wrong to her-"

"Me? Doing something wrong with one of my own ladies? Do you think I am a monster?" The peacock changed his offended look into a grin. "Because that would not be very far from the truth." After laughing a bit to annoy his new prisoner way further, he marked a pause and stared at her with his malice-filled red eyes. "If I were you, I would worry about what is about to happen to myself instead of worrying for my little sister."

The white peacock then turned around and walked toward the room's exit. "Wait! Come back here! We're not done here!" Tigress yelled. "What have you done to Viper?! Let her go now!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I am done with you... for now at least," Shen said not even louder than a whisper as he closed the door shut, leaving the tiger alone in the dark.

Yes, breaking the legendary Master Tigress will be a lot of fun...

**Author's note: Lord Shen first captured Master Viper and managed to break her will. Will he do the same with Master Tigress? This seems very unlikely... but with Shen, you never know; the peacock's crazy.**

**I want to apologize for not updating in a few days, guys. You see, I recently moved into a new house where Internet is crashing all the time for some reason and, as if that wasn't bad enough, I have a burning pain in my left shoulder that stretches down to my bicep. This is really annoying as it doesn't allow me to write as much as I want and even prevents me from thinking creatively. If anybody has pieces of advice or recommendations as to how I can take care of this, I'd be grateful. Except that, may the gods watch over you all, brothers and sisters.**


	9. Walk of shame

**Author's note: Before the start of this new challenge, I would like to apologize to everyone for not giving news of myself for two weeks in a row. My explanation is that I have spent these last two weeks trying to 100% complete The Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild, but... by the lords, this game is long! I'm not kidding; I started it almost two years ago and I'm not even sure to be close to the end. I hope to finish it before the sequel comes out.**

Tigress let her head hang down in shame. A good amount of time passed since Shen left her alone in the darkness of her cell room and she couldn't do anything but have sinister thoughts. She just wanted to break out of this prison, find this damn peacock, and snap his long neck. But how could she? Too many obstacles stood in her way, and she couldn't break through them alone.

This whole story was her fault. If she somehow managed to save Po from death - if she took the canon blast for him, then none of this would have happened. He would still be alive and would have stopped Lord Shen a long time ago. China would still be free. Their family would still be united... But of course, she just did the only thing she excelled at: failing. She failed her father so many times as a kid, she failed to become the Dragon Warrior, and she failed at stopping Tai Lung. Of course, the Universe decided the last two, but still.

CLING! CLANG!

Tigress rose her head upon hearing the sound of the door getting unlocked and open. She expected Shen to come and mock her current position again, but the visitor revealed himself to be his right arm. Wolf Boss walked into the room with a lit up torch that illuminated one side of his face while the other bathed in the dark. This did not prevent the feline from seeing the evil smirk on his lips.

"Wakey, wakey, little kitty," he cooed in a soft tone a bit too close to Tigress' face.

"What do you want? You came here to mock me? I warn you; it's just a waste of time."

"Come on, little kitty, don't be ridiculous," Wolf Boss responded. "If I wanted to mock you, I would have done it during my boss' visit." His eyes then narrowed into an evil and vicious glare. "No... I came to bring you to your punishment..."

Before Tigress could ask him about this statement, the canine grabbed a pair of keys from his belt and untied her chains from their connection. However, the cuffs remained on her paws and he started dragging her away and outside the room. She struggled a bit, but the lack of rest didn't give her the strength to fight back. And besides, with all the guards in the palace, she wouldn't even make it to the second floor without getting killed.

"Step lively; the Emperor is waiting for you..."

* * *

Shen stared at the Warhammer that once belonged to the legendary Master Thundering Rhino now firmly planted in the middle of his palace's courtyard. It happened many months ago and, yet, Shen felt like it happened just yesterday. The terror he saw in the great master's eyes just before being blown away into thousands of little pieces. The horror into Master Croc and Storming Ox's faces when they saw their beloved master dying while they were powerless to do anything about it.

Shen snickered to himself. He killed Master Thundering Rhino. He killed the Dragon Warrior. He broke Master Viper into becoming his obedient puppet. And today, he would break her dear sister...

Shen looked around him at the highly trained and armored wolves who would serve as his personal guard for his little expedition out in Gongmen City today. Soon, his gaze stopped on the figure standing at his side that he would protect more than anything in the world. His beloved sister.

Seeing her looking at the ground, Shen could tell something bothered his dear sister's mind. Turning Fan He so that she faced him, Shen lifted her chin with the tip of his wing to stare her crystal blue eyes. "What is bothering you, my precious Fan He?"

The peahen sighed before looking up at her brother. "It is nothing of importance."

"I will be the judge of that."

"Do you really have to do this to these ladies, Shen? I mean, I understand you want a harem to... please your desires. But the way you break them seems a bit intense and cruel."

Shen knew what she meant and raised his eyebrows. "From the beginning, these ladies were Kung Fu Masters who tried to take me down. If I want them to be part of my harem, I need to break and rebuild them first."

"I understand, but... don't you think it's a bit much?"

Shen looked at his sister with somewhat suspicious eyes. "You're not starting to doubt me after all this time, are you?"

"Of course not. You know I will never change my mind, Shen; you are my brother and my loyalty belongs to you and you alone." The sincerity in her voice made Shen understand that not a single trace of lie stood in her words.

The peacock chuckled. "Relax, sister; I was just messing with you. I know you would never double-cross me." He then gave a tender kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Fan He."

"And I love you too, brother."

Just then, the palace's doors opened and Wolf Boss entered the courtyard with his prisoner. Seeing the white peacock was enough to irritate Tigress, but seeing the tens of elite guards who would prevent her from getting her revenge made it worst. Knowing tugging against her metal chains would be useless, she just walked forward alongside Wolf Boss, but kept her firm, determined expression. She would not give this disgusting bird the satisfaction of a distressed or scared look.

"Welcome, tiger woman," Shen greeted her in the coldest way possible. "My company and I were only waiting for you before departing."

Tigress scoffed. "Stop acting as if I was your guest; we both know I'm your prisoner."

"Yes, that is true. But it's not because the civilization has changed that you must stop being civilized," the white peacock chuckled to himself.

"Greetings, Master Tigress," Fan He said with bowing in respect to the feline. "It is an honor to meet you in person."

Tigress stared at the peahen standing beside the tyran. She did hear about Lord Shen's sister, Fan He, during lectures about Gongmen's royal family. She heard about how the princess refused to give up on her brother and left in exile with him after the crimes he committed. Now that she saw her in person, Tigress realized the stories she have been told were not false; Fan He did have the grace of her mother, the queen, and the fierce aura of her father, the king. If only they could have met under different circumstances.

"Now, let us leave at once," Shen spoke, getting his prisoner out of her thoughts. "However, before we go... let's get our dear guest ready..."

Fan He sighed with looking down at the ground, a sad expression on her face. "I'm sorry about this, Master Tigress..."

Before Tigress could ask what the peacocks were talking about, a gorilla guard who stood next to her grabbed her paws and pulled them above her head, almost behind her back. Wolf Boss then came before her, giving a sadistic snarl, and reached his paws to unbutton her vest. It did not take long for Tigress to pull two and two together and understand what the sadistic peacock and his men planned for her.

"NO! STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she ordered and pitifully used her legs to kick at Wolf Boss. However, as she should have expected, the other wolf guards interfered with two of them grabbing her legs to prevent her from fighting around. No matter what she did, she couldn't fight back against them.

"Calm down, kitty," Wolf Boss said after unbuttonning her vest enough so that her toned abdomen was visible. "Struggling will not get you out of this. Stay calm; it will not hurt... much." The canine finished the last button and Tigress' vest opened itself at last. He then pulled it up and found himself having to use a small knife to cut the piece of cloth a bit to make it pass the cuffs.

With the vest gone, Tigress' whole upper body was left on display, safe for the bandages covering her chest. The poor feline could not have been more flustered than at this moment: she never bared so much of her body in public before. Nobody except Viper ever saw what she looked like underneath her clothes. The dress code in the Jade Palace has always been strict - and yet, only Tigress never walked around half-naked like her friends. But they didn't wear more than necessary.

"Be quick; I don't have all day," Shen ordered as Wolf Boss went to work on her pants next.

Tigress growled and pushed her hips right and left in a desperate attempt to avoid the wolf's paws. This move was useless for Wolf Boss grabbed the rim of her black pants to pull them down gradually and soon, they were off. The other two wolves holding her legs removed her sandals prior to this, leaving the bottom of her body up for all to see now.

Tigress' cheeks became bright red - though the others couldn't see it because of her orange fur. There she stood in the middle of the courtyard with nothing but her chest bandages and loincloth to cover her body. Despite not being okay with this set of action, Fan He couldn't deny that the Master of Tiger Style looked gorgeous. The curves of her figure were worthy of a lady and her toned body reflected her years of hard work in the art of Kung Fu. She also possessed other... assets that males generally liked.

Shen walked in front of the striped feline, looking at her from head to toe. He soon formed a small grin in the corners of his beak and nodded. "Yes, this is a most... pleasant sight."

The idea of being a pleasing sight to this disgusting peacock almost gave nausea to Tigress. "You plan on making me walk through the city like this?! And I thought you couldn't get lower than this..."

Shen chuckled a bit. "Don't be ridiculous. I am not going to make you get around the city like this... You need another final touch."

SLASH!

In a split-second, the peacock swung his wing and used one of his hidden blades to cut the bandages, right in the middle of Tigress's chest. Before she could have the time to be surprised, he reached his metal talons to rip them off and threw them away. For the first time ever, Master Tigress' chest was left out in the open for all to see. The poor feline could only gasp in shock as her two dumplings were released from their hold and gathered all the attention in the place.

"And now, the final part..."

She swiftly used his metal talons once again, this time to cut the strings of Tigress' loincloth, making it fall down and drift away in the wind. The master felt a small rush of adrenaline running through her veins as the same wind brushed against her now bare groin. She never stood naked in front of so many people, let alone guys! Her heartbeat increased tenfolds and the heat rushed to her cheeks.

Shen smiled in satisfaction. Despite her best effort at hiding it, he could tell the Master of the Tiger Style felt embarrassed by her current position. He couldn't wait to make it worse than now. "Very well, we are good to go now."

And so started Master Tigress' walk of shame.

Shen walked ahead of the group with his sister by his side. All the others walked behind and the streets made way for their Emperor and his suit to pass by. Before leaving, Wolf Boss changed the position of Tigress' cuffs so that her paws were tied in her back. She attempted to limit her exposition by hiding behind the guards around her. However, Wolf Boss walked behind her and pushed her with his sledgehammer so that she remained in the middle of the suit. The guards around her made sure to leave space for the villagers around to see her walking by. And their reaction couldn't be clearer. Some were surprised to see the legendary master of the Jade Palace in their Emperor's custody while others couldn't believe a naked woman walked in cuffs like this in the streets... or both. Men looked at her with gazes of awe (their wives looking mad), women were looking at her in shock and disgust at how someone could do such a thing to a woman, and parents covered their children's eyes.

Despite the terrible embarrassment and urging desire to go hiding she felt, Tigress kept her back straight and her head high. Shen wanted to humiliate her and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of looking ashamed in his game. She was a Kung Fu Master and would show her pride through this humiliation.

"Halt." The suit stopped walking after many minutes of walk which felt like hours to Tigress. They arrived before a big statue made of gold modeled after the disgusting peacock who ordered its creation.

"What an egomaniac," Tigress thought.

Shen turned around toward his prisoner, an air of malice shining inside his blood-red eye. "Bring the prisoner forward." Wolf Boss obeyed his Emperor, pushing Tigress toward him even if she would have advanced anyways. He stared right in her face with a sinister grin. "I just came up with a great idea... Chain her up to my statue!"

Yup, this peacock would never stop coming with cruel ideas.

A few seconds later, Tigress found herself with her arms above her head as chains tied her paws to the top of the statue and her feet chained together to its bottom. Shen stepped in front of the feline's naked figure and chuckled a bit, reaching a wing to poke at her right breast. "You know what the funny thing is? This position is similar to the one you were in back at the port, months ago. Only you were more... clothed."

Tigress growled at him in a threatening way. "Yes, you did this too," the peacock added with a chuckle. "I think a few hours here in the open with no cloth on should get you used to your new life in here... or maybe a few days?" Chuckling once more, Shen gave one last poke to the feline's breast before turning around and leaving with his suite.

Yes, he would break the Master of Tiger Style, even if it would take him fifty years...

**Author's note: Shen started his work to break Master Tigress. Will he succeed or will our beloved feline resist his cruelty and take him down? One thing's for sure; it's gonna take more than making her walk around naked to break her... Too bad it's just the first step of his plan. As always, may the gods watch over you all, my friends.**


	10. An unexpected ally & the fire peahen

Night fell upon Gongmen City, all the animals living within getting into their home to sleep. All but _one_. Tigress did not move a single inch away from the spot Lord Shen left her after her punishment. Of course, remaining immobile without moving a single muscle was no problem for the master of Tiger Style. After all, back at the Jade Palace, she used to meditate for hours in the same position without moving at all. But back then, her arms were not chained above her head. And her body was covered.

For the rest of the day, many citizens walked past Tigress, staring at her naked figure in pity and disgust, but none of them did anything to help her. She could not blame them though; they feared getting punished by Shen for helping his prisoner. The only comfort she could get right now was that the dark made it hard to see her body and everyone was asleep anyway. She still had to get used to the cold night breeze brushing against her furry skin though. Lucky for her, it was summer time.

Yet, even meditation could not help her find peace. Horrible thoughts filled her mind, preventing her from resting the slightest. What Shen told her earlier truly teased her poor spirit; did he truly managed to capture Viper? If so, what horrible things did he do to her sister? She tried not to think too much about it: it would only make her angry while she needed to stay calm and... she couldn't go after this damn peacock anyway.

What would Shen do with her after getting tired of leaving her naked in the outside for all to see? She did not dare imagining all the atrocities a bird with a twisted mind like his could think of. But the worse thought of them all... will she ever get to see her family again? She trained all of her life knowing that she could die at any moment and did not fear death at all... but the idea of just getting killed and leave all the ones she loved alone against Shen and his army of bastards left her with an horrible taste in her throat. Maybe this was the Universe's way of punishing her for allowing its chosen one to be killed...

CLANG!

Tigress barely felt something flying above her head before falling down on her knees. What happened to the bonds holding her back? Upon looking at her paws, she saw the chains connected to her cuffs had been broken in half. This caused her to almost turn her head to where she had been chained before... and see some sort of metal blade planted into the Shen statue where the peacock chained her. "What? But who did..."

Something soft came onto her shoulder, causing her to jump. She would have probably turned around and kicked the intruder, was she not so tired from being left in an uncomfortable position with no food or drink in hours. The person who touched her shoulder was an avian - Tigress could tell from the blue-feathered wings touching her shoulder - but she couldn't see him, or her, very well because of the hood covering his/her face.

"Come with me, quick!" Tigress recognized this voice as a feminine one, meaning this figure was a female bird.

"But... who are you?"

"Now is not the time for explanations. I will tell you everything once we're out of harm's way. Now come on!" The mysterious bird turned around and started running.

Tigress didn't like to trust strangers... but this girl released her from her bonds and saved her from getting tortured any further by Shen. This meant she could trust her. So she started running on all fours and quickly caught up with her. The master of Tiger Style wanted nothing more than to rush with all the energy she had left and leave Gongmen City. However, with Shen's soldiers everywhere, leaving wouldn't be so simple. And besides, she wanted to know more about this bird who saved her before choosing her next course of action.

The two girls avoided a few patrols across the streets and soon made it to an alley far from the city's main excitation. The hooded bird made sure that nobody followed them before sighing. "Phew! Looks like we will be at peace for now." She then turned toward Tigress and removed her hood to finally show herself.

A beautiful peahen whose light blue feathers look like the surface of a river shining under the moonlight. Her beak and feet are coal black with her neck being long, fluffy, and elegant, just like Fan He's. Her body is covered by a beautiful dark blue robe with gold trims and patterns of sea waves traced in Chinese poetry. To her back is tied a guan dao similar to Lord Shen's, except the blade on the end was black with white patterns of the ocean.

Upon giving a good look to this peahen, Tigress realized something. She knew her! "M-Master Raging River?!"

"Indeed," Master Raging River said with a smile. Her dark blue eyes shone under the moonlight and looked beautiful. "I'm really happy to meet another Kung Fu Master in this city."

Upon snapping out of her surprise, Tigress slammed a fist in her palm and bowed. "I heard a lot about you. It is an honor to meet you in person, Master Raging River."

"Now, now, formalities can wait for later, Master Tigress," the peahen said with waving her wing a bit.

"But what are you doing here? I heard that Shen and his army took down almost all the masters across China, starting with the ones around Gongmen," Tigress said. "Where have you been this whole time?"

Raging River sighed with a sad expression on her beautiful face. "When the Peacock Army started its conquest of our country, I did everything I could to protect my Dojo and my students. But the wolves and gorillas just kept coming wave after wave. Eventually, we just couldn't continue like this anymore. I sent my students to hide somewhere safe while I remained near Gongmen to help those who needed my help. I started losing any hope that Gongmen could be saved... but then, I heard villagers talking about a master held prisoner by Lord Shen and left naked at his statue in the city. This is why I came after you."

"Thank you for helping me, Master," Tigress said with a smile.

"Anytime, Master Tigress. But now, let's go back to my hideout so that we can start our plan."

"What plan?"

"The plan to take Shen down," Raging River responded. "I could not get inside this palace on my own, but now that I have a fellow master to back me up, it is possible. Especially one like you who is said to be strong and sneaky. If that is the case, we should hopefully be able to reach Shen within this week. We just need a good plan."

Tigress smiled to the peahen. "I'd like nothing more than this, Master... but before we go... we need to find me some clothes." The feline blushed behind her orange fur. "I just... can't go around naked like this. Not only is it shameful for a girl to not wear clothes, but I can't fight with nothing to cover my body."

"Don't worry, I thought about it." Raging River pulled some purple clothes out of her robes and smiled.

"Are those... ribbons?" Tigress asked.

Raging River walked around the feline and started pulling the clothes on her. "Done!" she said once her work was finished. "How do you like it?"

Tigress blushed a lot. How could these be called clothes? Just a purple ribbon tied around her chest as a bra that pulled her breasts up while leaving her cleavage completely exposed and a loincloth that barely covered her rear end while having space to let her tail out. "Is this really the... best you could find?" the feline asked with adjusting her bra as much as she could.

"Sorry about this; I don't have a lot of clothes at my hideout and... I had no idea of your body size and length when I grabbed those ribbons," Raging River said with a blush as she rubbed the back of her head. "You don't mind?"

"... I'll deal with it for now. Let's go get ready to end Shen once and for all."

* * *

"Get this out of my sight!" Shen roared as two wolf guards carried the corpse of their fallen comrade out of the throne room. The second soldier killed by his Emperor in the same morning by a blade thrust into his chest.

Saying that the white peacock wasn't in a good mood would be an understanding. He woke up like every morning and went to his city's main square to taunt his beautiful feline prisoner, mocking her for being naked and unable to do anything about it. However, he only found a set of broken cuffs with a blade planted into his statue. This caused a rush of anger and rage the peacock did not experience in a very long time. After ordering his wolves to search for this cursed feline, he returned to the tower and took his breakfast. In less than one hour, he killed two of his men - the first because he spilled too much honey in his tea, and the second because he did not clean one of his vases to perfection.

Shen did not know who had the arrogance to defy his order and free one of his prisoners... but as soon as he would find the responsible one, he would make him suffer. He would lock him down into his dungeon and have his skin peeled off with a knife before pressing his naked flesh against burning iron. He would make him endure the worst torture of them all...

"Please, try to calm down a little bit, brother," Fan He demanded. She did not like to see her brother on the edge like this.

"Calming down?! How am I supposed to calm down after finding out someone openly disobeyed my order?!" His reaction caused his sister to back down a bit in fright. Shen sighed to ease his rage a bit. "Excuse my reaction, sister. I just can't wait to find this traitor... and make him suffer."

Just then, the doors to the throne room opened and Viper slithered inside. The reptile still looked as graceful as when she left the palace to go negotiate with the Fire Peacock Clan's royal family with her makeup and the exotic paintings on her stomach. She slithered before the Emperor and bowed her head. "Master..."

"Hello, my beautiful flower," Shen said as he stood up from his throne chair and walked to the snake to lift her chin with his wing. "How did the negotiations with the Fire Peacock Clan go?"

"Perfectly well, Master. Their princess has followed us all the way here and is ready to meet you."

"Perfect," Shen said with a sinister grin. "Make her enter." The gorillas standing at the door nodded and pulled the door open for their guest to enter.

Lady Mayuko, princess of the Fire Peacock Clan's royal family. Just like all peahens from either nobility or royalty, she carries a vast grace and beauty. Her feathers are a flamboyant red, just like every member of her family, with some black and white facial expressions decorating her face. Her tail feathers are a pitch black with blue markings shaped like flames in contrast to Shen's white and red markings. Her eyes, a shining orange, reflect a mix of pleasure and malice.

"Lady Mayuko, princess of the Fire Peacock Clan," Shen said with a grin. "I am honored that you blessed us with your presence."

"Oh, but I assure you all the honor is mine, my dear Emperor," Mayuko said with walking forward, her tail feathers swinging elegantly behind her, and bowed before Shen. "I am honored to meet you too, Lady Fan He," she added toward his sister.

"Thank you," Fan He said with a smile.

"So? Has your family considered an alliance with my army?"

"Oh, my father would be more than honored to be associated with our beloved Emperor," Lady Mayuko said, her eyes half-closed to reveal her black eyelids. "As a proof of our sincerity, we even brought you a gift."

She pulled on a golden chain the two peacocks failed to notice before and brought forward a male snowy owl whose wings were tied to the chains. His feathers were a snow-white with black spots and his dress consisted of nothing more than brown pants to expose his slender, curvy body. He trembled in fear.

"Good, good," Shen said with a look of malice behind his red eyes. "This is a wonderful gift indeed. I am glad you accepted to form an alliance with my army. In fact, I think you could be able to help me at this very moment. There is someone... or rather, multiple persons on the run that I'd like you to catch for me."

"Very well, Majesty. Just tell me who and where," Lady Mayuko replied with a grin that reflected the same amount of malice as the Emperor.


	11. Unexpected over the unexpected

**Author's note: Before starting this new chapter, I'd like to wish all of you, my friends, a merry Christmas and I hope 2020 will be a great year and the start of a great decade for all of us.**

After spending a full day planning it, Master Tigress and Master Raging River could finally put their plan into action. Using the darkness of the night to their advantage, they easily made their way across Gongmen City and reached the Tower of Sacred Flames. However, this is where things became challenging. Being the residence of the new Emperor, the place was guarded to a point one wouldn't believe it to be possible. Tigress understood why Raging River couldn't penetrate the zone without getting assistance.

The two female masters found themselves knocking two watchers at the same time to avoid them sounding the alert before making their way through a camping site in the back of the tower. Tigress walked sideways along the walls of the camp site, the flames of the torches lodged close to her illuminating her almost entirely naked body. The poor feline couldn't help but frown as even the slightest move would cause her round, firm breasts to jiggle. Her pull-up bra was not good at doing its job.

"I hope Master Shifu and the others will never hear about this," the feline thought to herself.

After making it undetected on the other side of the camp, it was time for the fun part: climbing up the tower's wall. This task did not cause any problem for Master Tigress as her feline agility made it child's play for her. While Master Raging River did not climb with the same agility, she did not have any difficulty for more. They met a few bowmen posted to shoot at intruders like them, but nothing they couldn't take down with a good teamwork.

As she climbed the wall, Tigress felt the heat rise to her cheeks as the strong wind from such an elevated altitude pulled her loincloth up and left her rear end visible for all to see. Even if she knew nobody looked at it, that did not mean she liked having her poor plump butt exposed to the elements for more. It made her even more eager to get this plan done with and finally get to cover herself once and for all. After such an experience, she would probably never wear a swimsuit at the beach.

"Here we are," Raging River said as they finally arrived to a window located at the very last floor of the tower. They could see all of Gongmen City from there. "The throne room is right behind this window. And from the information I gathered, Shen should be sleeping in his bedroom at this hour. We're gonna sneak inside without making any noise, kill him in his sleep, and get out before the guards can realize what happened." She grabbed her half-moon guan dao in her wing. "Are you ready, Master Tigress?"

The feline responded with a glare mixing rage and excitation. "I've been waiting for this in the last six months, Master. I'm more than ready. The time has come to free China from this tyrant." She then gazed up at the sky and at the full moon. "It's time for me to avenge your death, Po..."

Raging River smiled. "Then let us do this." Pulling the window open with her talons, she made sure not to make any noise and then slipped inside.

The peahen gracefully landed on the marble floor without making even the slightest noise. Tigress followed suit and while she did not land with the same grace, she still did not produce any noise either. The throne room was plunged into the dark without the slightest bit of light to be seen. Of course, this did not cause any problem for Tigress who could easily see in the dark, but Raging River did not like having her sight taken away from her.

The peahen decided to voice what both she and Tigress were thinking. "Something's not right; it's too calm. Such an important room should have at least a dozen guards making sure nobody is trying to assassinate the Emperor of all people."

As if on cue, a swift noise resonated in the room and at least ten torches were lit up to bath it into light. The atmosphere around the two girls changed rapidly, the first thing they noticed being a familiar avian figure sitting on the throne. A white avian with a malicious smile on his black beak. A blood red and beautiful peahen standing to his right, a black wolf holding a sledgehammer to his left, and dozens of wolves and gorillas all around the room. The two females almost immediately understood what happened.

They fell into a trap!

"Well, well, well," Shen said with the tone of someone about to start a villain's speech. "Looks like we have unexpected guests in my tower. But I don't mind, of course. Because I love receiving lovely ladies in my humble residence."

As the peacock started devouring her almost entirely naked figure with his red eyes, Tigress frowned in disgust and took her fighting stance which Raging River also did. If they were to go down, it wouldn't be without a fight. "How did you know we were coming?!"

"I'm afraid I am to blame for this," the red peahen said without looking even the slightest bit guilty. She even giggled a bit and half-closed her eyes to show her black eyelashes. "It pays off to know so much about the legendary Master Raging River, don't you gals think?"

"P-Princess Mayuko?!" the blue peahen exclaimed, her ice blue eyes widened in surprise.

"It's LADY Mayuko please," the red peahen corrected.

"You know this bird, Master Raging River?" Tigress asked.

"What? The masters from the Jade Palace haven't heard of me? How insulting!" Lady Mayuko exclaimed with an insulted look... before suddenly breaking down into a fit of laughter. "Just kidding. I couldn't care less about yourpathetic Kung Fu masters knowing about me, the princess of the Fire Peacock Clan's royal family."

Tigress' eyes widened a bit. The Fire Peacock Clan? One of the most important peacock clans in China? Of course, she should have guessed they would eventually join with their new Emperor.

"Now, you will kindly put your weapons down - or should I say, your only weapon - and surrender to me," Shen said with getting up from his throne chair, a smile on his black beak.

"You can forget about that, peacock!" Tigress growled. "Even if you're going to kill us, we will give all of you and your men the beating of a lifetime!"

However, Shen did not seem to be intimidated and even laughed at her statement. "I'm afraid you are mistaken, my dear kitty. I have no intention of killing any of you two." He then narrowed his red eyes. "However... there is ONE person I could potentially kill if you do not cooperate..."

The white peacock snapped his feathers and the door leading to his bedroom opened. Two wolves walked out of it while escorting someone between them. A reptile whose scales were reflecting the torch lights, whose beautiful face was decorated with exotic makeup, and whose stomach was covered with elegant paintings. A figure that Tigress did not see in a very long time. The feline's amber eyes widened and her fighting stance collapsed.

"V... Viper...?!"

"Happy to see your dear sister after so long, my poor Tigress?" Shen asked in a mocking tone as Viper slithered right beside him and he reached a wing to stroke her chin.

Was that really Viper? No. Impossible. Viper did not have such an... empty and emotionless look. The Viper Tigress knew during all those years always looked positive and proud, even when she was held prisoner or in a bad position. But this snake... she just looked like a brainwashed zombie. And why could she see the red symbol of Shen's army painted in the middle of her stomach. A storm of questions rushed through the feline's mind.

"No reaction?" Shen asked. "When I held you prisoner in my dungeon, you threatened to tear me apart if I didn't show you your dear sister. Well, now that she's here, I would have expected at the very least a smile from you." He stroked Viper's pretty face with his wing throughout his whole speech.

"What have you done to her?!" Tigress almost screamed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?!" She started making her way toward the peacock who grabbed an hidden blade from within his robe's sleeve and held it to Viper's throat.

"Ha-ha-ha, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your sister is so beautiful and so obedient. It would be a shame to be forced to cut her throat simply because you refused to back down," the evil peacock stated with a grin forming on his black beak.

Tigress' rage immediately turned into fear. He wouldn't actually kill her sister! What did she think? Of course he would! He killed hundred of innocents just to get power and he even committed genocide over an entire village just because of a prophecy. Viper was nothing to him. Nothing more than a sex toy that could easily be replaced. But Tigress and Raging River worked so hard to get there. They couldn't just give up like this, could they?

As she was struggling with her thoughts, Tigress felt Raging River placing her wing on her shoulder and giving her a sad look. "Master Tigress... I hate to admit it... but he's right. We can't risk him killing Master Viper. We have to surrender." And with that, she gently pulled her half-moon guan dao on the floor, rising her wings in surrender.

Finding the strength to swallow her pride, Tigress did the same. Shen gave a satisfied look and pulled his blade away from Viper's throat. "Excellent. You're making things easier for once." He gave a kiss to Viper's cheek. "Bring Master Raging River's guan dao to me. It's gonna be a fine addition to my collection."

The blue peahen couldn't help but frown as her dear weapon was taken by Wolf Boss and carried over to the white peacock who took it in his wings. He examined the weapon, running his feathers over its fine features, and chuckled. He then looked at the two ladies again.

"You two are now officially added to my harem. Wolf Boss, take them to our royal bathroom. They need a good wash and a change of outfit. But keep the one our lovely Tigress is currently wearing; I admit she looks pretty... exotic in this."

**Author's note: Looks like Tigress and Raging River's plan failed. But of course, with someone like Shen, you never know what to expect. Tigress will feel bad for getting captured twice in one story. What twisted things does the Emperor have in mind for the two ladies? Stay stunned to find out. Constructive reviews are welcome and, as always, may the gods watch over you all.**


	12. The dance of the peahen

"Well, this is most... unexpected," Master Raging River said with looking at her appearance with a frown.

Following her plan's failure, the peahen as well as Master Tigress fell into a trap set by Lord Shen and were forced to surrender. The wolves and gorillas took both ladies in custody and, under their Emperor's order, took them to the royal bathroom for a good cleaning. Stripped of her clothes, Raging River was forced to stand in the middle of a warm, steaming bath as the tower's maids rubbed her body with all kinds of soaps and lotions to make her 'presentable for the Emperor'. Tigress had to endure the same thing, but after spending so much time with little to no clothes on, it didn't feel that bad. And to be honest, Tigress had been a little low on hygiene lately, so a good bath helped a lot.

By the time the lady swans finished cleaning Raging River's body to the point that her ice-blue feathers were practically reflecting the lights, the other maids had already finished preparing her outfit... and her eyes widened upon seeing it. A silver silk bra that not only pulled her breasts up, but also left their upper part completely exposed. A silver flowing skirt ending at her knees and hanging dangerously low on her hips with enough space to let her tail feathers out. Master Raging River has always been a modest woman who never showed much of her body to anyone, regardless of the outfit she was to wear. Standing almost entirely naked with so many animals in the room felt alien and wrong with her. At the very least, Shen had the dignity to decorate her with some silver jewelry.

With her dress being put on, Raging River was brought back into the throne room and felt discomfort taking over her heart as two wolves escorted her while all the other animals in the room (minus Master Viper) admired her beautiful, slender, curvy body. The outfit she wore forced the peahen to swing her hips with every step which caused her tail feathers to swish elegantly behind her. Tigress was still in the bathroom because the maids were not done yet. "I wish I had someone to share that humiliation with me," she mumbled to herself.

When the guards made the blue peahen stop not too far from the throne chair, Shen looked at her from head to toe. "I must say this dress looks very... graceful on you, my dear."

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter, Emperor," Raging River replied with a look of defiance in her ice-blue eyes. Even if she was reduced to looking like a slave in front of the horrible peacock, she would not show any weakness and kept her head high with pride.

"Indeed. But you didn't need any," Shen said with a chuckle. "But enough with the fashion discussion. It's getting late and I'm pretty excited about going back to bed. However..."

Of course, it wouldn't end so easily.

"... seeing as your dear feline friend takes more time to get cleaned from all of her dirt, I think we can allow ourselves to have a little entertainment before going off for the night."

Raging River wasn't sure what the twisted bird tried to say, but she was sure that she did not like what it meant. "What are you implying by 'entertainment', Emperor?" she asked with crossing her wings.

"Oh, I think you have a very good idea of what I'm saying, my dear Raging River." Shen leaned his head toward the peahen, his smirk never leaving his black beak. "I know you. Ever since I was a teenager, I heard stories about you, the ice-blue peahen, being the most graceful Kung Fu master one could find in China. The master who can move her body like the flow of a river. Your Kung Fu style mixes perfectly the strength and precision of martial arts with the grace and elegance of dancing." His smirk widened. "See where I'm going?"

Raging River's eyes widened a bit and she blinked. "You want me to dance for you?"

"Exactly." Shen reached his wing to caress Master Viper's cheek. "You see, ever since she became an addition to my harem, my lovely Viper gave me exotic dances that did nothing but bring me pleasure and entertainment. However, as fun as my little snake's dancing is, she lacks some... assets that make dancing fun to watch."

Raging River instinctively brought her wings over her chest and blushed a bit.

"You are going to dance right here, right now. Have you ever heard about this ancient Oriental dance called belly dance?"

Raging River blushed a bit more. "Well... I know that it's a dance that is very popular in Egypt, India, and Arabia. And that it's mostly used by women to sexually entertain men of nobility or royalty," she added with disgust.

"Exactly," the white peacock said again. "It's a perfect dance for you, considering your current position." He snapped his feathers and a group of musicians carrying exotic Oriental music instruments walked into the throne room. Not wanting to make their Emperor patient any longer, they took position and started playing, the sound of drums and exotic flutes used by snake charmers resonating in the room.

"Great," Raging River sarcastically thought with rolling her eyes. She needed to perform an ancient dance bestowed upon women and slaves to entertain dirty men like Shen. "Well, guess there are worst things than dancing in life." She composed herself, taking a deep breath in and out, then started her dance.

Raging River started dancing out with her back facing the Emperor. She shook her hips, cringing a the unpleasant feeling of her butt jiggling, but relieved that her skirt prevented anybody from seeing it. After many seconds of doing nothing but shaking her hips, the blue peahen traced a half-moon pattern with her wings and then started gyrating her chest. Her silver bra did hold her breasts back, but not enough to prevent them from bouncing against one another with her chest movements.

The blue peahen opened one eye to look at the men around her gazing at her dancing form with admiration and envy. Even if this was her very first time practicing this particular dance. But truth to be told, it didn't feel that different from her Kung Fu style. In fact, it was exactly like it, but without the punching and kicking parts.

Was she... enjoying it?

She turned around, sensuously dancing her wings in front of her face, swinging her hips back and forth, making her midriff move like a snake, smooth and hypnotizing. The animals around her started roaring with cheers and even clapping. Having seductive power over these men brought a secret pleasure the lady avian never felt before. She decided to up the ante by half-closing her eyes seductively and giving winks here and there throughout her dance.

For the first time in a very long time, an expression of awe took over Shen's face. He just couldn't find the words to describe the dance happening in the middle of his throne room. Ragin River remained in a spot where the moonlight pierced through one of the room's windows and reflected upon her light blue feathers, enhancing her beauty. And the way she danced... It looked like she was telling a story with her body. A story of passion and grace. In other words, it was entirely different from Viper's ribbon dancing.

Raging River started spinning on herself, making her skirt flow and reveal her skinny legs while holding her wings above her head. Upon stopping, she started thrusting her hips high while performing elegant moves with her wings, making the silver bracelets on her wrists jiggle. She started shimmying her hips while giving a seductive look toward the white peacock, looking to see if she could get him to react.

It worked. Shen's black beak twisted into an evil smirk as his red eyes studied all of the blue peahen's body. Her seductive ice-blue eyes, her long, elegant neck decorated with a silver necklace, her round breasts jiggling like bowls of jelly, her perfect tail feathers reflecting all the grace of peacocks, and her slender, hypnotizing belly... This belly he couldn't wait to put a little chick into.

"You won't have to worry about me finding a mate anymore, my dear little sister," the white peacock mumbled to himself. "I found another peahen who will carry my chicks, whether she wants to or not..."


	13. The love of a sister

"Feeling comfortable there, my little kitty?" Shen asked, a grin on his black beak as he stared at his tied prisoner.

The events at the Tower of Sacred Flame have been relatively... peaceful for Tigress and Raging River after Shen captured and added them to his little harem. They were left to sleep on comfortable pillows in his throne room and, while Tigress did not have to do anything except laying around and enduring the guards staring at her almost entirely naked body, Raging River found herself having to dance (sometimes alongside Viper) to entertain the peacock. Saying that both females were surprised that he did not do anything dishonorable to them after so many days would be an understanding. The only noticeable thing Shen made Tigress do was accompany him during the meetings.

However, today was different. After spending half of the day doing nothing but lying on her pillows and eating while Raging River danced, Tigress was brought by Wolf Boss into Shen's bedroom where she found herself getting tied to a wall with chains holding her arms above her head - the exact same way he tied her to his statue in the city before Raging River came to rescue her.

Until now, Shen made her wear all sorts of revealing, but still exotic and elegant, dresses. However, for some reason, he decided to make her wear her small ribbon top and loincloth for today. "Why did you bring me here, you maniac?" she asked.

Shen couldn't help but enjoy how his feline captive remained rebellious, even after being in his clutch for so long. "Oh, nothing special. It's just that since you have been so nice and obedient after becoming my little pet (Tigress growled at that), I thought it would only be fitting to give you a little... reward."

Tigress scoffed. "With your definition of "reward", I don't want it. I'm ready to bet you're gonna force me to dance for your own pleasure, just like you did with Master Raging River."

Shen chuckled a bit at this. "No offense, sweetheart, but I like my dancers to have a minimum of experience in that domain. You... You trained all your life in the ar of Kung Fu, right? I strongly doubt you took dancing lessons from your master." He then leaned his head close enough so that his beak stood right next to her ear. "No, your reward will be... different."

He snapped his feathers and the door of his bedroom opened. To Tigress' shock, her sister at arms slithered inside, closing the door behind her. "Viper!" The female snake's face still reflected no emotion as she went to bow before her master.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, my beautiful little Viper," Shen said with reaching his wing to stroke her chin.

"What have you done to her, you sick bastard?!" Tigress angrily said, struggling in vain against her bonds once more.

"I already told you, my little kitty," the white peacock mused. "I simply broke her will and made her submit to mine... Just like I shall do with yours sooner or later."

"You can forget that! Viper! It's me, Tigress! Why are you obeying this monster?!" Viper, however, did not respond and just stared blankly at the tied feline.

"Aww, there's nothing more adorable than seeing two sisters reunited again," the peacock said in a sarcastic tone. "Viper, it is time to give your sister her little surprise."

"Yes, Master..." Viper slithered all the way to Tigress' feet. To the feline's surprise, she opened her jaw and pulled the big toe of her right foot in her mouth to suck on it.

"W-What are you doing, Viper?" Tigress asked, shivering as she felt her toe getting sucked.

"You have sexual desires," Shen stated as he watched the scene before him, Tigress staring at him in both shock and horror.

"H-How do you know that?" she asked with a cracking voice while trying to get her foot away from the reptile who firmly held her ankle with her tail and kept sucking on her big toe while being careful not to cut herself on her toenail.

"Well," Shen said as he started walking back and forth, his red eyes never looking away from his prisoner, "I noticed that you excused yourself to go to the bathroom for pretty extended periods of times. And honestly, your scent pretty much says that you are horny - to anyone with a good smell at least." He then grinned. "From the stories I heard about you, you must never have done it with anyone before. Well, today is the day that you will lose your virginity. And who would be better to take it away other than...," his red eyes widened as he expressed his trademark sadistic smirk, "your own sister?"

And then, it happened. Tigress shivered as she felt Viper slithering along her back all the way up to her face so that she could press her red lips against the feline's black ones. The snake's lips were so soft and tasted like strawberries (probably because of her lipstick). This felt... weird and alien to Tigress. She shook her head and broke contact. She couldn't do this! Not to her sister!

"No! Stop, Viper!" the feline begged. "Please! We can't make out for the pleasure of this disgusting-" She got cut off by her sister who firmly brought her face back with her tail and kissed her again.

Shen smiled in delight as he went to sit down on his bed. This poor feline had been holding back her sexual desires for all of her life. But now, he would force her to accept and unleash them... by making her having sex with her own sister!

As much as Tigress tried to fight back, she could not deny that the strange feeling started feeling... good. Her resistance faded little by little with every second. Before long, her amber eyes closed and her furred tongue swirled around with Viper's forked one. The snake's tail slowly wrapped itself around the back of Tigress' neck - she wanted to take her sister's face with her paws, but the chains holding them up prevented her from doing so. Soon, the two girls broke apart due to the lack of oxygen, a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

Tigress breathed heavily, not knowing what to say. "Viper... I..." The snake silenced her by putting the tip of her tail on her black lips. The way her turquoise eyes were half-closed and emotionless somehow made them more seductive to Tigress. She brought her blood-red lips to her cheek where she started giving quick sweet kisses, slowly moving down to her neck.

For the first time in her life, Master Tigress did not know how to feel about this situation. The evil peacock forced her to make out with her sister in arms. It should feel wrong to her. But... it didn't. Even if they were of different species, Viper and her were not sisters by blood: it's a bond they formed through the love of their family... a family that no longer existed. So... what was it exactly that would prevent them from doing this?

As she rubbed her forked tongue against her sensitive ear for wet licks, Viper coiled herself around Tigress' neck, her tail resting against her toned abdomen. She plunged her turquoise eyes into the feline's burning amber ones while bringing her tail up to pull her ribbon top down, exposing her babyfeeders that bounced a bit from the action.

Shen looked at them with the most satisfied expression his feathered face could show. "Yes, yes. Go on, Viper. Satisfy your sister, make her scream..."

As soon as her master said this, Viper coiled her body around her sister's round, firm breasts before reaching her tail down her loincloth to enter into her. The feline gasped as the snake squeezed and entered her, the scaly texture of her body feeling so good against her fur... and insides. Not stopping there, Viper brought her head down to press her lips against Tigress' nipple in order to suck it the exact same way she did with her toes at the beginning.

Just as the very tip of Viper's tail hit the top of Tigress' girlhood, both the girls' privates touched each other, erecting jolts of pleasure out of them. Viper almost bit the feline's nipple as she felt her inner muscles squeezing and pulsing against her tail.

"Viper... this is... so... GOOD!" Tigress moaned, her face turning so red that Shen could see it behind her orange fur. With a swift, firm move, Viper pulled her tail out of Tigress' now wet girlhood. However, this was a trick as she shoved it right back inside immediately after, causing her to let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a scream.

"Very well, Viper," Shen said, a satisfied smile on his black beak. "Now give her your BEST!"

Not taking her tail out of her slit, Viper brought her head down to Tigress' groan and wrapped her forked tongue around her clitoris to hump it up and down. Whilst she did this, her coils kept squeezing her breasts to the point that if there was milk in them, it would have spilled out by now. Tigress was moaning with her mouth wide open as her orgasm was building up fast because of the tail thrust inside her girlhood mixed with the way her breasts were squeezed and her clitoris licked.

And then, it happened.

Tigress' moan resonated like a powerful roar that echoed throughout the whole tower, scaring everyone living in it. Her juice exploded all over Viper's tail and formed a small puddle on the floor. After what felt like an eternity, but was actually twenty seconds, Tigress' first powerful orgasm came to an end, leaving her body drenched in sweat... and fluids.

Before she could thank her beloved snake and kiss her, she just pulled herself out of her body and slithered back to her master's side, as if nothing happened. This left a trail of the feline's juices on the floor. Shen stood up, walking over to Tigress so that he could stroke her chin and make her amber eyes look into his red ones.

"Pleasant, was it?" As much as she hated to admit it, Tigress could not deny that she DID enjoy it. "Keep acting like a good girl, and you will receive rewards like this as much as you want." Shen then twisted his beak into a grin. "Maybe even every single day for the rest of your life..."

**Author's note: Well, that happened. Shen forced Viper to make out with Tigress. That wouldn't count as incest since they are technically not sisters related by blood, but rather in a spiritual way.**

**Before you start rambling out, I wanna point something out: Tigress will NOT submit herself to Shen from now on. She still have some fighting spirit and hope to bring peace back to China. She will only be... different after this experience.**

**For the next chapters, we are going to move away from Shen's tower because I think I have shown pretty much everything interesting that could be done for the moment. It's time to go hunt for some... fresh meat ;) As always, constructive reviews are welcome and may the gods watch over you all.**


End file.
